


Я всегда рядом

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Consensual Mind Control, Death Eaters, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Post-Canon, Power Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Что должен сделать настоящий герой? Спасти мир, обрести славу и почет, а после — жить долго и счастливо. Вот только спустя несколько лет после победы над заклятым врагом «долго и счастливо» звучит как проклятье. Главе Аврората скучно, и он бы рад тихо спиться в маггловских пабах, вот только знакомый голос нашептывает альтернативный план. Слушать поверженного врага? Никогда, ни за что. Мы сделаем все с точностью до наоборот, правда, Гарри?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Я всегда рядом

Дорога к дому отнимала у Гарри чуть больше времени, чем было необходимо. Он любил погулять минуту-другую, поэтому старался аппарировать за милю от садовой дорожки. Летом, когда дети возвращались из Хогвартса, Гарри возвращался быстрее — каждая минута с ними казалась драгоценностью. Осенью, зимой и весной, сбрасывая напряжение, избавляясь от навязчивых мыслей о работе, он наслаждался пейзажами.

У него появились друзья. Семейство белок — им перепадали орешки, если в Министерстве удавалось улучить момент и зайти в магазинчик неподалеку. Ловкий отчаянный заяц, которого удалось приручить благодаря терпению, моркови и паре несложных заклинаний.

Магических существ в окрестностях дома главы Аврората не водилось — издержки профессии, — но Гарри, вскидывая голову повыше, воображал, что видит нарглов. Они мерцали на манер светлячков и вытесняли из сознания все плохие мысли. Или так делали не нарглы, а мозгошмыги?

Гарри замер, разглядывая безобидных насекомых, застегнул куртку до подбородка, запихнул руки в карманы и с наслаждением вдохнул. Без спешки, как будто все время мира было в его распоряжении. Потом, приготовившись к настоящему волшебству, он сложил губы трубочкой и выдохнул горячий воздух. Перемешиваясь с холодом осеннего вечера, дыхание превращалось в кусочки тумана. Светлячки-нарглы исполняли причудливый танец, рассекая пространство, в одну секунду ставшее плотным.

— И никакого волшебства не нужно, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к светлячкам.

Тогда и началось безумие, о котором впоследствии он рассказывал доктору магглов, стирая ему память снова и снова. Пришлось прийти на десяток фальшивых первых сеансов, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии пользы. От тети Петуньи Гарри знал, что для магглов стало совершенно нормальным ходить к мозгоправам, и в его случае такой визит был куда безопаснее, чем обратиться к лекарю-волшебнику. Главе Аврората нельзя болеть, а особенно нельзя болеть, как любили выражаться в Министерстве, «душой». Душевнобольных не допускали до работы серьезнее уборки, а большинство и вовсе пребывало в Больнице Святого Мунго.

Однако тем вечером, наслаждаясь зрелищем мерцающих в тумане светлячков, Гарри не задумался о супругах Лонгботтомах и других жертвах подобных недугов. Вместо этого он вступил с галлюцинацией в диалог. Она сказала:

— Без волшебства всё бессмысленно.

Он. Он сказал. Голос был мужским. В первый миг Гарри показалось, что он услышал себя самого, но голос продолжил, и стало ясно, что его обладатель старше:

— Глупо развлекать себя пустяками, когда жизнь так коротка.

Гарри показалось, что монолог не предназначался для чужих ушей.

— Одни и те же ошибки, одни и те же последствия.

Туман от дыхания Гарри рассеялся, светлячки поняли, что рядом находится человек, и полетели по своим делам. Теперь вокруг оставались лишь темнота, умиротворение и старые стволы деревьев.

— Кто вы? — спросил Гарри, не спеша лезть за палочкой. Он никогда не торопился с применением магии. Слишком яркими в голове были образы Аластора Грюма — параноика с огромным стажем — и Гермионы Грейнджер, которой приходилось использовать ежедневно десятки заклинаний, и это явно сказывалось на ее либеральной позиции не лучшим образом. Желтая пресса давно окрестила госпожу Министра нежным тираном. Ее благие намерения ни у кого не вызывали вопросов, но с некоторыми методами даже Гарри не мог согласиться. Чего стоили ежеквартальные проверки с Веритасерумом всех, кто имел отношение к Волдеморту, но избежал Азкабана? 

Гарри считал магию серьезным оружием и прибегал к ней лишь в крайнем случае. Увы, таких случаев из-за поиска преступников и регулярных допросов всегда хватало. 

— Ты меня слышишь? — удивился голос.

— Да. Разве я не должен? — спросил в свою очередь Гарри, ему пришло в голову, что наступило время использования защитных чар — тревожная, неприятная мысль. Он был уязвим и не знал, откуда ждать удара.

— Нет-нет, это лишнее, — сказал голос.

— Лишнее? О чем вы?

— Палочка, Протего — это лишнее.

Гарри осознал, что собеседник может слышать его мысли. Теперь думать нужно было с особой осторожностью. Из глубины памяти пришли навыки окклюменции, весьма посредственные для аврора. Гарри попытался приложить все усилия к защите, хотя помнил, что она никогда не была его сильной стороной. Возможно, будь здесь Гермиона или Драко Малфой, они бы справились лучше.

— Не сработает, — заметил голос, лишая Гарри надежды на то, что за годы его успехи в защите от легилименции улучшились.

— Кто вы? — повторил вопрос Гарри.

— Можно сказать, что теперь — никто, — сказал голос. Интонации говорили о том, что голос расстроен, но сложно было сказать, чем именно: разговором или тем, что его обладатель больше не был кем-то значимым.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Гарри. Он общался со множеством преступников, которые не хотели обсуждать свою личность. Подозрительность аврора взяла свое — он вытащил палочку и направил вперед по выработанной годами привычке.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что магия может вылечить тебя от любых дефектов зрения? — спросил голос, игнорируя последний вопрос.

— С моим зрением все в порядке, — ответил Гарри, хотя это был блеф. Умение лгать вместе с привычкой держать палочку перед собой оттачивались годами.

— Если бы! В прошлую пятницу залетный бандит из Шотландии развоплотил твое сокровище, и нам пришлось возвращаться к Джинни наощупь. Вместо того, чтобы покупать новые очки, почему бы тебе не поправить зрение?

Несколько минут Гарри молчал. Он изо всех сил пытался не думать, но это было почти невозможно. Мысль — именно та, которую нужно было прятать поглубже — всплывала, едва он вспоминал последнюю услышанную фразу: «… и нам пришлось».

Нам. В жизни Гарри было не так уж много тех, кто мог позволить себе использовать «нам» в его адрес. Стоять во главе Аврората не означает, что подчиненные и коллеги — руководители других ведомств — будут испытывать к тебе теплые чувства. Спасти мир от очередной гражданской войны не означает, что через год рядом окажется хотя бы половина друзей и приятелей. Жениться не означает, что тебя будут понимать.

«Нам», невидимость, голос, говорящий прямо в сознании — все это наводило на мысли о конкретном волшебнике. О том, кто погиб на вокзале под лавкой, когда Дамблдор (призрак или воспоминание) помог Гарри сесть на поезд и вернуться в мир живых.

Может ли быть правдой простой факт, что Волдеморт не умирал на вокзале? Ослаб, брошенный так глубоко в подсознание Гарри, что тот годами не подозревал об этом. Но теперь перемены, о которых еще стоит поразмыслить, оказали сильное влияние — Волдеморт добрался до головы Гарри. Не просто добрался — залез прямо внутрь, смог говорить, используя речь, а не образы и видения, как это бывало раньше.

— Ты не сможешь от меня избавиться, — сказал Волдеморт.

— Почему?

— Я столько лет потратил на попытки, — голос был безразличным, уставшим. — Тебе стоит обратиться к одному из маггловских докторишек, о котором рассказывала твоя тетка. Что бы это ни было, магия здесь бессильна.

— Нет никакого способа? С какой стати мне доверять тебе?

— Гарри, я почти два десятка лет верчусь в голове волшебника, который меня убил. Немой, не способный на простейшее действие. Бесконечный фильм, где по ночам ко мне приходят не сны, а кошмары. Думаешь, я не пытался найти способ? Один есть, конечно, но мы не будем его рассматривать.

Гарри сразу понял, о каком способе идет речь — так поступали многие сумасшедшие. Когда сознание перестает помогать увидеть мир таким, каким его видят другие люди, некоторые идут на крайние меры. Шагнуть в пропасть — последнее из решений, худшее.

— Ты собираешься подтолкнуть меня к самоубийству? — спросил Гарри. Палочку он не убрал, но продолжил идти в темноте по знакомой тропинке к дому. Сумасшедший или нет, он все равно хотел есть и спать, а проблема, возникшая так неожиданно, оказывается была с ним долгие годы.

— Нет, Гарри, честно говоря, я ничего не хочу. Если бывает такое состояние, когда ты хочешь, чтобы вещи перестали происходить с тобой, я испытываю его уже давно. Мне все равно, что ты делаешь. Я просто предупредил, что уничтожить меня, не уничтожая тебя, уже невозможно. Раньше, когда ты был ребенком, это еще можно было устроить, но не теперь. Если ты не против, закончим на этом. Я постараюсь не шуметь. До свидания, Гарри.

Их разговор, начавшийся внезапно, так же внезапно закончился. Гарри хотелось задать другие вопросы, наброситься с обвинениями, бросить фразу: «Ты заслужил это», – но он опасался, что за ним могут следить. Достаточно будет того, что он простоял с выставленной палочкой Мерлин знает сколько времени. Сейчас все можно списать на подготовку к переговорам или другую чушь. Но если слежка была, и он повторит ошибку, то постепенно выкопает себе могилу.

Лес обрывался, уступая место лугу с душистыми цветами. Осенью их аромат был едва слышен. Гарри прошел по тропинке к низкой ограде, которая намечала границы магической защиты, указывая новым гостям, где стоит остановиться. Собака или кошка легко перепрыгнули бы через барьер. Джинни любила простор, и Гарри был на ее стороне. Конечно, будь его воля, он поселился бы в одном из старых заброшенных замков так далеко, как только можно, используя столько защитных чар, что даже птицы, случайно пролетавшие мимо, сталкивались бы со щитами. Но это желание огородиться от всего Гарри сознательно давил в себе, опасаясь однажды проснуться без ноги с искусственным глазом и чудовищными манерами. Стать посмешищем — большим, чем он был на Турнире или во время неудачных матчей по квиддичу.

Джинни ждала за столом, листая «Ежедневный Пророк». Ее привычка каждый вечер искать упоминания супруга в прессе поначалу раздражала Гарри, но теперь он считал, что так она показывает ему, что ей не все равно. Она была совсем не похожа на миссис Уизли. Мать предпочла посвятить себя дому и быту, дочь, будто наперекор, выбрала свободу и карьеру. Дети, конечно, никогда не жаловались на недостаток внимания с ее стороны, но она не вязала для них новую одежду, не чинила старую. Джинни готовила полезную, сытную и простую еду, ей не пришло бы в голову печь пирожки ежедневно. Гарри казалось, что именно стряпня Джинни — причина, по которой он до сих пор относительно здоров. Ему приходилось готовить время от времени, хотя он предпочитал купить готовую еду, если наступала его очередь, и устраивал безумный пир, который так не клеился с буднями, что наводил на него тоску. Он все еще скучал по огромным столам Хогвартса, где каждый мог выбрать то, что хотел съесть.

— Как работа? — спросила Джинни, тепло улыбаясь мужу.

Гарри кивнул, сел за стол и выпил немного пива из Сладкого Королевства, маленький секрет высокопоставленного служащего. Напоминание о временах, когда враги были злодеями, а друзья — героями.

— Сегодня был интересный случай, — сказал Гарри после пары глотков.

— Расскажешь?

Джинни старалась изо всех сил. Проявляла интерес, ждала, взяла на себя большую часть заботы о детях, пока те учились в Хогвартсе. Ее можно было бы назвать идеальной женой, если бы она оставила карьеру, но Гарри не хотел этого. На самом деле, в такие минуты он мечтал, чтобы Джинни прославилась на весь мир и колесила по странам с командировками. Тогда ему не пришлось бы притворяться еще и дома.

— Если хочешь, — дипломатично сказал Гарри.

— Наверное, в другой раз? — предложила Джинни.

— Хорошо.

Между ними не пробегала кошка, любовники и любовницы, родители и другая родня. Прошлое, которое лежало тяжелым грузом, отступало, как только Джинни примеряла рождественский наряд. Осады Хогвартса, потери друзей, долгое преследование и пытки — ничего, казалось, и не было, когда Гарри провожал детей на Хогвартс-Экспресс и убеждал не делать различий между факультетами.

— Все-таки я расскажу, — решил Гарри.

— Хорошо, — Джинни отложила газету и стала слушать, подперев рукой щеку. Ее выразительные глаза были наполовину прикрыты — ей хотелось спать.

— Сегодня мы поймали вора в Косой Аллее, представляешь? — он невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая.

— О! Ради таких подвигов мой дорогой муж и стал аврором, — прокомментировала Джинни.

— Ты совершенно напрасно смеешься, — ответил Гарри. — Мерзавец хотел ограбить магазин твоего брата.

— Ты, наверное, как следует отчитал его на месте преступления? Ты ведь захватил мне леденцов?

Гарри знал, что она шутит. Для нее легкая ирония была единственным способом поддерживать с ним подобие контакта. Они оба понимали, что он никогда не забудет о том, что происходило в Хогвартсе и за его пределами во время возвращения Волдеморта. Он понимал, что она никогда, на самом деле, не забудет об одержимости крестражем Риддла, который заставил ее подвергнуть опасности других учеников, включая родного брата и самого Гарри.

— У него при себе была фляжка с огневиски, но странно вовсе не это.

— Куда уж страннее, Гарри? Пьяница вломился в магазин для детей и попытался ограбить его.

— Дослушай, пожалуйста, — ирония помогала, но сейчас Гарри испытывал смесь нетерпения и раздражения, которые могли перейти в ненужную злость. История не стоила такого количества шуток, которые вывалила Джинни.

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась, — прости.

— У него была Темная Метка, — тихо сказал Гарри, и на него накатили воспоминания о разговоре в лесу.

— Что?! — Джинни захохотала так громко и яростно, что посуда на столе жалобно звякнула.

В отличие от посуды, которой пришлось позвенеть и потесниться, Гарри не обратил на смех никакого внимания. Он еще раз вспомнил весь разговор, от начала до конца, и подумал, что произошедшее нельзя списывать на игру измученного долгой работой сознания. Ведь всё складывается: Темная Метка, Волдеморт. Могло ли случиться так, что запертый в его голове Темный Лорд начал раздавать дурацкие приказы, просто ради шутки, а некоторые из бывших Пожирателей Смерти — скажем, пьяницы с нестабильной психикой — услышали приказ и попытались выполнить его?

— Гарри? — Джинни смотрела с беспокойством и махала ладонью, проверяя, обращает ли он на нее внимание.

— Да, прости. Я задумался. Завтра разошлю сов, нужно узнать, не происходило ли чего-то подобного в других местах.

— Ты думаешь… — она хихикнула, — что это серьезно?

— Возможно, — ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы это стало серьезным просто назло Джинни. Пусть хоть ненадолго перестанет постоянно смеяться над ним. Невыносимо приходить в дом, где над тобой смеются, что бы ты ни сделал.

— Послушай, ты ведь недавно выступал с тем большим отчетом… помнишь, который Гермиона просила отправить ей до того, как…

— Я помню, что говорил прессе, Джинни, — процедил Гарри. — Наверное, я уже наелся, так что пойду поработаю еще немного в кабинете. Спокойной ночи.

Он ушел, не оборачиваясь, зная, что она злится, и корил себя за глупую выходку. Разве сложно было промолчать?

С другой стороны, он молчал уже много раз. Когда она издевалась над тем, как глупо он выглядит в официальном мундире. Когда сказала, что его шляпа для отчета перед Визенгамотом похожа на картошку. Когда отправила на собрание кричалку, из сообщения которой было хорошо понятно, что минувшей ночью у Гарри был приятный досуг… Джинни любила шутки, любила повеселить других, но Гарри чувствовал, что это веселье иногда оплачивает его репутация.

В кабинете, где он прятался от семьи, беспорядок начинался прямо с порога. Сваленные подшивки «Пророка», которые Гарри забирал с работы, чтобы изучить, а потом бросал у входа, не удосужившись даже открыть. На столе, красивой, но громоздкой вещице, подаренной в честь пятилетия на посту главы Аврората Драко Малфоем, валялись записки и отчеты. Некоторые писал Гарри, некоторые были адресованы ему. Он сел, взял первую попавшуюся бумагу и сделал вид, что читает ее, на случай, если Джинни зайдет для серьезного разговора.

— Тебе пора менять свою жизнь, — сказал Гарри самому себе.

Он отыскал номер тети Петуньи и решил, что позвонит ей из Лондона и спросит совета, к кому обратиться для решения «деликатной семейной проблемы». Несмотря на чудовищные отношения между ними, Гарри был уверен, что тетя — единственный надежный человек. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что она была магглом и не желала иметь отношения к магическому миру. Но в основном из-за того, что была помешана на здоровье, в том числе психическом. Ее обычными подарками были средства гигиены и сборники советов о том, как укрепить брак.

С браком у Гарри все было в полном порядке. Проблемы, судя по всему, находились глубоко внутри него самого.

***

Ушло больше двух месяцев на возню с отгулами, встречами с докторами и попытками понять, что происходит в его голове, но Гарри не сдвинулся ни на шаг. Он регулярно медитировал по десять минут, как советовали специалисты на консультациях и в своих книгах, но с каждым вечером ему хотелось все сильнее ударить первого подвернувшегося недотепу в Министерстве.

Удивительным образом дело о преступнике, который избрал местом действия магазинчик Уизли в Косом Переулке, получило продолжение. Еще один недотепа, на сей раз без зловещей Метки, атаковал склад сладостей. Гарри, ощущая прилив интереса, взял дело в свои руки, объяснив порыв тем, что вопрос имеет прямое отношение к его супруге, поэтому он хотел бы разобраться во всем самостоятельно. Никто не возражал — давно прошло время, когда кому-то пришло бы в голову возражать главе Аврората, Гарри Поттеру, одолевшему Волдеморта в последней дуэли возле Хогвартса. Теперь его имя наводило ужас даже на боггартов в болотах, пусть он и не прикладывал к этому особых усилий.

Пока дни тянулись за чтением отчетов, изучением карт местности, короткими вылазками на места преступлений, Гарри размышлял, нет ли способа связаться с невидимым собеседником. Если он — галлюцинация, маггловские доктора едины во мнении, что подпитывать «её» интерес не стоит. К сожалению, они не были знакомы с миром волшебников, поэтому не могли знать наверняка.

На исходе второго месяца, сидя в просторном кабинете Министерства, Гарри осторожно спросил:

— Ты здесь?

Горы бумаг, обычные в его домашнем кабинете, здесь были заботливо убраны секретарем. На насесте возле окна сидела сова — белая полярная, почти как та самая, что погибла в схватке во время специальной операции Грюма. Гарри назвал ее Буклей и потратил несколько часов на долгие объяснения и попытался сделать все, чтобы сова поняла — это имя досталось ей от предшественницы-героини.

— Я здесь, — ответил голос. Тихо и безразлично.

— Есть идеи о расследовании? — спросил Гарри. Просто чтобы не задавать глупых вопросов вроде: «Как тебе жилось последний десяток лет в моей голове?».

— Мне кажется, ты напрасно считаешь, что они связаны, Гарри. Просто очередной пьяница решил разжиться легкими деньгами. Насколько я знаю из газет, которые ты читаешь, у Уизли все в порядке с доходами, — голос все еще был блеклым, едва слышным. Во всяком случае, он дал подробный ответ.

— Тебе не кажется странным, что у первого грабителя была Метка? — спросил Гарри, рассчитывая на умелую ложь или попытку сбежать от ответа.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что большая часть этих волшебников — сброд. Во всяком случае, теперь. Вполне возможно, им не хватает денег на жизнь, а грабить магглов теперь слишком накладно.

— Разве ты не давал Метку особым волшебникам? Самым талантливым? Самым преданным?

— Брось собаке кость, и она станет преданной. Гарри, тебе уже не шестнадцать. Избавь меня от этих глупостей. Если ты правда хочешь моего совета, займись собственной жизнью и прекрати играть в шахматы с игроком, который ничего не знает о правилах.

— Значит, это тупик? Два дела не связаны? Уизли могут спать спокойно?

— Разумеется, Гарри. Никто в здравом уме не свяжется с Уизли.

— Почему? — он знал ответ, но услышать его от заклятого врага было бы приятно.

— Ты убил Тома Риддла, вернул мир Магической Британии.

— Я не убивал тебя. Всё сделали Палочка и твоя самонадеянность.

— Другие не знают об этом, Гарри. Я устал. Если тебе так хочется разобраться с этим непростым делом, зайди в Больницу Святого Мунго. Спроси мистера Флетчера. У него есть родственник, который заинтересует тебя.

Волдеморт — если это действительно был он — замолчал. Гарри не стал задавать новых вопросов. Внутри него поселилось ощущение отчетливой уверенности, что волшебник, которого он уничтожил, будет молчать, даже если задать ему вопросы, затрагивающие гордость. Гарри в любом случае не хотел играть настолько низко. Он вернулся к бумагам, записал на огрызке фамилию: «Флетчер».

Потом, совершенно неожиданно для него, прошла неделя.

***

Просыпаться в постели с Джинни и думать о другом существе поначалу было непривычно, но потом он вновь вспомнил Хогвартс. Пятый курс, когда наваждение было особенно острым. Сколько ночей подряд он просыпался, опасаясь, что Волдеморт увидел его сны и смог понять, где он, о чем думает, о чем думают те, кто рядом с ним?

Через неделю, ощущая непривычную смесь бодрости и адреналина, Гарри спросил:

— О чем ты жалеешь больше всего?

Вопрос слетел с его губ сам, пока он жарил яичницу, а Джинни возилась в ванной, собирая вещи к очередному матчу.

«Её не будет два дня», — подумал Гарри.

— Два дня свободы, да? — спросил Волдеморт.

— Просто ответь на вопрос.

Яичница жадно шипела на сковороде, превращаясь из двухцветной жижи в твердую субстанцию.

— Жалею, что не победил. Дважды.

— Вот так просто? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Если бы тебе дали второй шанс, неужели ты не поступил бы иначе? Зная, что произойдет?

— О, я старался бы гораздо больше, — усмехнулся в ответ Волдеморт.

Бело-желтое пятно на сковороде приобрело коричневую корку по краям. Из коридора Джинни крикнула:

— У тебя еда подгорает!

— Я знаю, дорогая! — крикнул Гарри в ответ и продолжил следить за волшебным преображением, которое обеспечивал самый обычный, почти маггловский, огонь.

Белок и желток сморщивались, пузыри масла прорезали их насквозь. Шипение стало яростным. Раскаленные капли попадали на кожу Гарри, жаля хуже пчел.

— Ты решил убить себя с помощью яичницы, Гарри? — спросил Волдеморт.

— Нет, — Гарри потряс головой, отбрасывая наваждение, взял прихваткой сковороду и на вытянутой руке отнес к раковине.

— Не голоден? — спросил Волдеморт.

— Я просто хотел… — Гарри не знал, какие слова можно подобрать, чтобы описать, для чего он только что так прозаично испортил еду.

Во-первых, и эта мысль была самой яркой, он всерьез хотел сделать пакость. Любую. Что угодно, что нанесет вред, а не пользу. Такое случалось с ним, если Джинни устраивала для детей месяц здоровой еды, а он втихаря наедался бекона в обеденный перерыв на работе. Сейчас ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то, не связанное с защитой волшебников и магглов от преступников и монстров. Пусть даже этим чем-то будет сгоревшая яичница. По крайней мере, ее нет в списке ожидаемых действий от главы Аврората.

Во-вторых, и эта мысль была глубже, тускло мерцала на дне сознания: он хотел почувствовать хоть что-то. Даже такую глупость как боль от ожогов. Она, во всяком случае, не была связана с рутиной и запланированными праздниками семьи. Фантастическое переживание над сковородой.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Волдеморт после долгой паузы. — Я бы тоже хотел перемен. Тебе повезло, что у тебя остались ноги и руки.

— Я такой счастливчик! — не выдержал Гарри. Он бросил в раковину сковородку с подгоревшей яичницей, и пошел к выходу, потому что невыносимо было каждую секунду думать, смотрит Джинни или нет. Слышит она его непредвиденный, невозможный диалог? Или давно поднялась в комнату и там переодевается для поездки?

На улице на Гарри накатило тяжелое раскаяние. Джинни уезжала на два дня, и в таких случаях они обычно завтракали вместе, обсуждали мелочи, потом целовались на пороге и расходились. Но теперь при одной мысли об этом ритуале Гарри стало тошно.

— Её не будет два дня, Гарри. Успеешь прийти в себя, — сказал Волдеморт.

— Да, её-то не будет, а от тебя я уже не отделаюсь, так?!

— Мне удавалось молчать очень долго, Гарри. Я не вполне уверен, что наш импровизированный диалог был моей инициативой. По-моему, собеседник нужен был тебе, а не мне. Или ты научился лучше слушать?

Гарри промолчал. Ему удалось взять себя в руки, для Джинни он оставил возле ограды наколдованный букет цветов, а потом аппарировал прямо ко входу в Министерство.

Мимо шагали занятые люди, кое-кто торопился в тот же вход для сотрудников, которым пользовался Гарри. Ему уступили место. Он услышал в свой адрес два или три уважительных приветствия, даже успел ответить на них. Но его мысли все еще были далеко от Министерства и его дел.

Мирная картина злила. Гарри помнил, как выглядело Министерство, когда министром стала марионетка Волдеморта. Помнил изматывающее ожидание вдали от цивилизации, подготовку к операции, которую они с Гермионой и Роном продумали слишком слабо. Зелье, мантию, погоню, случайно спасенную женщину. Сколько событий тогда происходило каждую секунду. Они боролись со злом, были уверены в этом. Теперь, повзрослев, заняв высокий пост, он постоянно сомневался.

— Я превращаюсь в Грюма, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к самому себе, когда вошел в кабинет.

Волдеморт молчал.

Стопка сообщений от других сотрудников лежала справа на столе, слева лежали дела и записи Гарри по предстоящим операциям. Порядок организовывал не он, а секретарь, но сейчас этот порядок — даже он — выводил из себя.

«Наверняка его приставила Гермиона. Надо попробовать сменить его и посмотреть, что будет. Если Рон пришлет сову, так и было. Но где взять такого, чтобы не особенно интересовался работой? Чтобы не лез в записи?»

На огрызке бумаги в левой стопке почерком Гарри было написано: «Флетчер». Записка лежала наверху, потому что была самой крохотной. Или потому что Гермионе стало интересно, что за Флетчер интересует Гарри.

— Ты устал от работы, — сказал Волдеморт, как будто подводил итог долгой речи.

— Нет, — отрезал Гарри.

— Проблема в том, Гарри, что твои родители умерли совсем молодыми.

— Да что ты?! — он снова взорвался. — Вот в чем, значит, проблема? Как же я сразу не подумал об этом!

— Прекрати язвить, ты уже сделал со мной больше, чем мог бы среднестатистический волшебник, даже больше, чем мог бы Дамблдор, так что просто послушай. Ты в тупике, потому что не знаешь, с кого взять пример. Твои родители погибли героями в юности, а все, кто выступал в роли наставников, плохо годятся для примера. Не бежать же тебе, в самом деле, с воем по лесу в облике волка?

— Думаю, мне стоит проверить Флетчера, — сказал Гарри.

Сова, которая все это время тихо сидела в углу на насесте, неожиданно сорвалась с места и улетела в специальный проем.

Гарри долго провожал ее взглядом.

— Нет, Гарри, это не анимаг, — Волдеморт рассмеялся. — Хотя твоя стремительно развивающаяся паранойя куда интереснее унылых лет праведной службы.

— Флетчер. Я узнаю, кто такой Флетчер.

По дороге в Больницу Святого Мунго Гарри старался думать об отвлеченных вещах. О пирожках миссис Уизли, которые она испекла для Тедди, и один из которых Гарри удалось слопать вопреки роли хорошего наставника. О последнем матче Джинни, где ей, увы, не удалось вырвать победу, но она так хорошо показала себя, что над полем долго скандировали ее имя.

Раньше эти воспоминания помогали прийти в себя. У него, в конце концов, было именно то будущее, о котором он мечтал в детстве.

Теперь даже они раздражали.

Гарри почувствовал, что зашел в тупик. В прямом и переносном смысле. Он заблудился. Пришлось использовать пару заклинаний, чтобы вернуться на нужную улицу и продолжить прогулку. У него всегда была возможность использовать пост главы Аврората, чтобы попасть в сложнодоступные места, но он пользовался этим правом в исключительных случаях ради коллег. Простая дорога позволяла быть вне стен Министерства, наедине с собой, и думать.

Теперь из-за Волдеморта у него не было даже свободы размышлять о сложных вещах.

— Чем ты боишься напугать меня, Гарри? — спросил Волдеморт, откликаясь на невысказанную вслух мысль.

— Дело не в испуге.

— Я был в твоей голове с тех пор, как ты провалил свой первый урок окклюменции, о котором даже не знал, а может и раньше, если считать неудачный крестраж. Я видел все, что ты делал, о чем думал. В полном смысле слова, я даже не волшебник. У меня нет тела, я не могу использовать магию. Зачем ты пытаешься снова сделать из меня врага?

Гарри замер посреди переулка, убедился, что никто их не видит, и ответил громче, чем рассчитывал:

— Снова сделать врага?! Ты в своем уме? Я не делал никаких врагов. Ты убил моих родителей!

— Я не собирался этого делать, Гарри. Я не должен был убить их. Только тебя.

Голос Волдеморта был настолько спокойным, что это само по себе выводило из себя. Ни раскаяния, ни злой радости — в нем не было ничего, кроме скупой констатации факта.

— Я был младенцем!

— А я планировал навсегда изменить магический мир, Гарри. И мне сообщили, что единственным существом, способным остановить меня, станешь ты. Неужели ты не видишь, что я действовал рационально? У тебя еще не было долгой жизни, ты еще не понимал, что такое смерть. Твое уничтожение избавило бы сотни волшебников от смерти, потери родственников и других трагедий.

— Ты… ты что, обвиняешь меня?! — Гарри чувствовал, что держит в руках палочку, хотя не мог вспомнить, когда достал ее. На языке вертелись десятки подходящих проклятий, но ни одно из них не могло нанести вреда его врагу.

— Я никого не обвиняю, Гарри. Раньше я винил слабость волшебников прошлого, но теперь даже это слишком сильная эмоция для того, кто вечность сидит на вокзале без поездов.

— Ты до сих пор там? — Гарри так удивился, что ненадолго забыл о злости.

— Просто подходящий образ, Гарри. Я до сих пор в твоей голове. Не знаю, что мог бы предложить мне Визенгамот за мои так называемые преступления, но то, что сделали ты и Дамблдор, гораздо хуже дементоров Азкабана.

— Если ты считаешь, что я буду жалеть тебя…

— Гарри, послушай меня внимательно хотя бы один раз в нашей жизни. Мне безразлично все, что ты делаешь, делал или сделаешь. Ты уже уничтожил меня. Возможно, в этом твоя самая страшная трагедия, но вернуть время назад ты не можешь. Меня не существует, я просто голос в твоей голове, который может замолчать в любой момент. Я не хочу твоей жалости или понимания. Такой как ты не сможет понять такого как я, даже если мы всю жизнь проживем бок о бок. К тому же я гораздо старше, чем хотел бы быть. Делай то, что считаешь нужным, только не оглядывайся на меня. Теперь я твоя тень, Гарри. Ты ведь не пытаешься избегать солнца, чтобы она не появлялась под твоими ногами?

В переулке по пути из центра Лондона Гарри простоял несколько минут в тишине. Он постарался сделать свои вдохи и выдохи как можно более ровными и глубокими, убрал палочку в чехол, поправил костюм, прическу, очки.

Затем, не дожидаясь, когда ноги приведут его к тихому дворику, откуда можно было спокойно аппарировать в Больницу, он переместился. Чары больше не отнимали у него сил и не заставляли выворачивать желудок — профессия аврора предполагала, что ты постоянно перемещаешься волшебным способом, а метлы были слишком медленными для работы.

Больница Святого Мунго сильно преобразилась после того, как Гермиона заняла свой высокий пост. Теперь здание расширили, появились комнаты для посетителей, где можно было выпить чаю и поговорить с другими посетителями, дождаться лекарей. Некоторые из них согласились попробовать маггловские техники, но все равно персонал Больницы полагался на магию. Вокруг здания можно было ощутить удивительную ауру спокойствия. То, чего в последние месяцы так не хватало Гарри.

В холле он подошел к лекарю и спросил, может ли она отвести его к некоему Флетчеру. Та, поначалу обрадованная визитом главы Аврората, явно сникла.

— Если вам так нужно, почему бы и нет, — ее тон говорил о том, что она делает это исключительно потому, что не хочет проблем с Министерством.

— Кто он такой? — спросил по дороге Гарри.

— Мерзавец, — отрезала волшебница.

— Он преступник? Был в Азкабане?

— Десять лет, — она мрачно усмехнулась, как бы добавляя: «Пустяки для такого, как он».

— Что он совершил?

— Он один из Пожирателей или кто-то из их приспешников. Я не знаю.

— Как он сюда попал? Кем он работает?

— Уборщиком, — она скривила губы. — В некоторых местах нельзя использовать магию, чтобы очищать помещения. Вы наверняка знаете, как хрупки лечебные чары. Для этих целей мы нанимаем всякий сброд. Приличные волшебники не возьмутся за такую работу.

— Ясно. Вы не слышали, чтобы здесь находился его родственник?

— Вы и об этом знаете, — она снова усмехнулась. На ее спокойном лице эта усмешка смотрелась уродливо. Волшебница явно была не в восторге от мерзавца Флетчера и всего, что с ним связано.

— Такая у меня работа.

— Пришли забрать его? Мегги обрадуется. Врагу не пожелаешь иметь дело с таким сбродом.

— У него какая-то травма?

— Нет, он душевнобольной. Куда вас отвести? К нему или к мистеру Флетчеру? — волшебница остановилась в коридоре и пристально посмотрела на Гарри.

— Отведите меня к другу мистера Флетчера, — решил тот.

Они развернулись и направились в противоположное крыло. Гарри заметил, что все оборудование, мебель, даже форма сотрудников Больницы — всё было новым. Гермиона сделала медицину одним из своих приоритетов.

Крыло, где находились душевнобольные, до сих пор казалось переполненным. Попадая сюда по работе или ради дальних знакомых, он всегда вспоминал свой первый визит. Родителей Невилла, его бабушку, себя самого, оглушенного чужим горем.

— Почему их не заберут домой? — спросил Гарри, чтобы нарушить тяжелую тишину. — Разве они все… я думал, через несколько лет здесь никого не останется.

— Мистер Поттер, вы слишком хорошо думаете о волшебниках. Многих можно забрать домой, но они принесут с собой хлопоты и воспоминания. Некоторые попытались вычеркнуть из памяти войну, как будто ее не было. У нас в Больнице забыть о войне — непозволительная роскошь. Мы пришли, вот ваша палата.

Гарри заметил, что палата находится в углу здания. Соседняя дверь находилась совсем близко — должно быть, палата была крошечной.

— Мне зайти с вами? — спросила лекарь.

— Спасибо, я справлюсь сам.

Для палаты, которую выделили душевнобольному знакомому Флетчера, лучше всего подходило слово «убогая». Гарри невольно вспомнил чулан.

Возможно, сотрудники использовали подсобное помещение или намеренно нашли самый маленький клочок на территории Больницы, чтобы унизить волшебника, который находился внутри.

— Кто это? — спросил Гарри.

Человек спал, свернувшись калачом на больничной койке, которая стояла возле дальней стены. Окна в палате не было — только крошечный проем в верхней части стены, сквозь который проникало немного света и, возможно, немного воздуха.

— Кто это? — повторил Гарри.

Человек начал ворочаться, потом заметил Гарри и стал фокусировать взгляд на госте, хотя получалось у него плохо. Седой, с жалкими клочками волос, нездоровой, покрытой язвами кожей желто-бурого цвета, с обстриженной ножницами бороденкой — он был похож на узника Азкабана, а не на пациента. Гарри видел его впервые. На важную шишку он не тянул.

— Том, кто это? — прошипел Гарри, стараясь говорить и тихо, и громко в одно и тоже время.

— Думаю, он представится сам.

Пациент действительно представился:

— Я — лорд Волдеморт!

От неожиданности Гарри рассмеялся, но это плохо подействовало на старика. Быстро растеряв остатки человечности, душевнобольной кинулся прямо на гостя, метя отросшими когтями в глаза. Они сцепились, но Гарри быстро вспомнил о волшебстве, дотянулся до палочки и успокоил противника при помощи заклинания. Пришлось тащить старика к койке, укладывать, а потом возиться с чарами, чтобы он мог говорить, но не пытался больше буйствовать.

Старик оказался словоохотливым. Он, даже лежа на койке, совершенно неподвижный, разразился такой чередой витиеватых, пусть и совершенно безобидных, проклятий, что до конца монолога у Гарри не сходила с лица улыбка.

«Лорд Волдеморт» пророчил грядущий упадок магического мира, падение нравов и прочую околесицу, которую обычные волшебники говорили, чтобы завязать непринужденную беседу, не вкладывая в слова реального веса. Для душевнобольного опасность была нешуточной.

— Небеса разверзнутся! — кричал старик.

«Он жалок», — подумал Гарри.

— Менее жалок, чем я, если тебе интересно мое мнение.

— Ты… знал о… об этом? — спросил Гарри, но забылся, и слова были произнесены вслух.

— Я ведаю обо всем! — заверил его «лорд Волдеморт».

— И как же мне… эм… бороться с упадком? — спросил Гарри.

— О! Почему бы тебе не разгромить ту жалкую лавчонку, что промышляет развлечениями для сопляков! Принеси мне… принеси мне самый большой леденец, и я провозглашу тебя своим верным сторонником! — с большой охотой ответил временно неподвижный старик.

— Вы говорите о магазинчике сладостей и розыгрышей Уизли? — спросил Гарри.

— Да-да! Об этом оплоте разврата!

— Ясно… откуда же, позвольте узнать, вы услышали об этом месте?

— Обо всем докладывает мне мой верный сторонник.

— Мистер Флетчер? — догадался Гарри.

Скрипнула и хлопнула входная дверь.

— За нами давно следили? — спросил Гарри.

— Какое-то время, — ответил Волдеморт.

— Нельзя было сказать раньше?

— Тебе не разорваться, Гарри. Все равно он не убежит далеко.

Гарри снял обездвиживающие чары, вылетел из палаты, захлопнул дверь и для надежности запер ее заклинанием. Флетчер улепетывал со всех ног, но он тоже был стар, а еще, судя по всему, страдал хромотой.

Пробежав через крыло душевнобольных, они вывернули в пустые коридоры отделения, где по замыслу Гермионы должны были находиться тяжело раненные. Ветер свистел в коридорах, пока палаты проветривали. Флетчер попытался нырнуть и запереться в ближайшей, но Гарри взломал дверь и запечатал окна, так что уборщик оказался прижат к стене.

Гарри вошел в палату, закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на Флетчера. Тот выглядел чуть лучше «лорда Волдеморта», но не блистал жизненной силой. Сощуренных от ненависти глаза впились в Гарри.

— Ты! Ты! — Флетчер выставил палец в сторону Гарри.

— Я, — спокойно ответил тот.

— Ты можешь убить меня, но на мое место придут легионы.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, тем более, что легионы уборщиков никогда не были моим ночным кошмаром. Флетчер, давай начистоту. Ты выложишь мне весь ваш безумный план, отделаешься строгим выговором и больше не будешь подпитывать безумие своего приятеля.

— Он… он был избран Темным Лордом!

— Никем он не был избран, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Вы, ребята, изрядно меня рассмешили, но надо заканчивать представление. Ограбление магазинчика Уизли ваших рук дело? Сколько вас? Десять? Двадцать?

— О! Нас больше, Гарри Поттер! Нас гораздо больше. И на этот раз тебе не удастся остановить его.

— Ты только что сбежал, бросив своего так называемого лорда на растерзание. Мое или злого лекаря — не так уж важно.

Флетчер замешкался. Возможно, он так заврался, что начал верить в собственную ложь.

— Покажи Метку, — сказал Гарри, приближаясь.

— З-зачем? Я уже в-все, я н-не… — Флетчер пытался вжаться в стену палаты, выкрашенную приятной голубой краской.

— Ты не вернешься в Азкабан, обещаю, — Гарри протянул руку ладонью вверх, предлагая Флетчеру самостоятельно закатать рукав.

Свитер, в который был одет уборщик, миссис Уизли признала бы непригодным для дальнейшего использования и пустила на тряпки для уборки или что-то еще менее приглядное. Он распустился внизу, открывая засаленные штанины и веревку, которой они были подвязаны.

Метка была настоящей. Гарри не почувствовал укола боли — его шрам не болел уже много лет. Но Метку Волдеморта он не перепутал бы никогда в жизни.

— Когда ты получил ее? — спросил Гарри, вцепившись в руку.

— Когда сделал полезное дело, — ответил Флетчер, вырвал свою руку и прижал к груди, как драгоценность или любимое домашнее животное.

— Меня не интересует «за что», меня интересует «когда», — Гарри наклонился к Флетчеру.

— Давно. Очень давно.

— Значит ты знаешь, что означает яркость, — Гарри снова протянул руку и взглядом показал Флетчеру вернуть ладонь.

Флетчер, уставившись в пол, повиновался.

— У всех? — строго спросил Гарри.

— У всех, кого я знаю, — тихо ответил Флетчер.

От гнева Гарри тяжело дышал, но даже этого проявления Флетчеру хватило для того, чтобы задрожать от страха.

— Ты почувствовал, что Метка стала ярче, и пошел к своему безумному другу? Рассказал ему?

— Д-да.

— Он сказал тебе, что он — Темный Лорд?

— Д-да, — Флетчер всхлипнул.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Семьдесят д-два.

— Престарелые грабители, — усмехнулся Гарри. Потом отпустил руку Флетчера и отступил. — Ты прекратишь свои бредни, скажешь своему приятелю из тесной палаты, что он — лучший игрок в квиддич. Пусть придумает себе новую фантазию. И вы оба прекратите подталкивать знакомых к мелким кражам.

— И все? — опешил Флетчер.

— Бумажной работы здесь будет больше, чем пользы. Считай, что тебе повезло.

— Вы ведь Гарри Поттер?

— Да.

— Вы просто так отпустите меня? Пожирателя Смерти?

— Десять лет в Азкабане — достаточный срок. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Бредовая идея на старости лет и пара конфет Уизли не стоят того, чтобы отправлять тебя туда опять.

— Мы думали… раньше… мы думали, что вы и есть он.

— Да, я помню. Всего хорошего.

— Гарри Поттер?

Гарри стоял возле выхода и уже открыл дверь, но Флетчер все не унимался.

— Что еще?

— Метка действительно стала ярче. Если не Шеймус… если это не он, то…

— Убирай пол получше и не забивай себе голову ерундой. Да, совсем забыл. Купи себе новый свитер, — с этими словами Гарри бросил в сторону Флетчера галеон.

В коридоре он столкнулся с женщиной, которая отвела его к «лорду Волдеморту» — та явно предвкушала интересное, но Гарри сказал ей:

— Найдите ему комнату нормального размера с окном. Всего хорошего.

И ушел, не дожидаясь ответа или вопросов.

Волдеморт подал голос, только когда они были в Лондоне на пути к Министерству.

— Тебя впечатлил коварный заговор моих последователей?

На сей раз промолчал Гарри.

— Не хочешь спросить меня, почему столько недель я не давал тебе зацепок в этом безнадежном деле?

— Я думаю купить пирог, — сказал Гарри.

— Есть повод отметить столкновение со злом?

— Других крестражей нет, верно? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, других нет. Ты — последний.

— Представь, если бы тебя заперли в теле Нагайны. Или в дневнике.

— Хочешь сказать, я легко отделался? Представь, что тебе пришлось бы сидеть в моей голове несколько лет. Без возможности сказать слово.

— Я думаю, пирогом я не обойдусь. Мне надо выпить.

— Ты не умеешь пить, Гарри.

— Я знаю.

Спустя пару часов они сидели перед кружкой пива в маггловском пабе, где орал от волнения телевизор, транслирующий матч. Никто не обращал внимания на одинокого мужчину в углу.

— Значит, ты ни о чем не жалеешь? — спросил Гарри, прикончив первую кружку и перейдя ко второй.

— Кроме того, что проиграл? Ни о чем.

— Ты никогда не думал, кем бы ты стал, если бы твоя мать…

— Нет. Никогда. Бессмысленно, Гарри.

— Я часто думаю, кем стал бы, если бы ты не убил моих родителей.

— Не забудь, пожалуйста, что я косвенно стал причиной того, что ты на долгое время лишился крестного. Научился говорить со змеями. Получил впечатляющий шрам на лбу, из-за которого тебя узнают чаще, чем Министра. Что еще я сделал?

— Нет, я не думаю обо всем этом. Только о родителях. У моих детей есть я, Джинни.

— Но ты думал, что будет, если она останется одна с детьми. Думал, что будет, если ты уйдешь из семьи. Повлияет ли это на твоих детей так, как повлияла на тебя смерть твоих папы и мамы?

— Ты подслушивал — это нечестно.

— Я никогда не был честным. Честность переоценивают. Например, честно говоря, Гарри, ты — один из самых несчастных волшебников, которых я знал. Лучшее, что ты сделал, давно покрылось пылью. Ты стал ходячим памятником.

Гарри встал и заказал себе скотча. С бутылкой и рюмкой он вернулся на свое место и тяжело сел.

— У тебя есть идея?

— Нет, Гарри, у меня никаких идей нет. Идея есть у тебя.

— О чем ты? — один глоток, просто на пробу, он сделал прямо из бутылки.

— О Метке, разумеется. Ты напиваешься не из-за того, что не можешь слышать мой противный голос. Ты напиваешься, Гарри, из-за того, что понял, почему проявилась Метка у дворников и уборщиков, отбывающих срок в Азкабане. Ты знаешь, что будет, если ты найдешь одного из них, например, беднягу Флетчера, и воспользуешься палочкой. Ты знаешь имена, все нужные имена, целую картотеку, тех, кто был и может быть причастен в дальнейшем. Поначалу у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы с Министром или Авроратом, но… ах, я совсем забыл, ты и есть глава Аврората. Честно говоря, Гарри, за все время, что Англия опасалась Волдеморта, Темный Лорд еще никогда не был так близко к победе. Ты в шаге от революции, просто не признаешься себе в этом.

Алкоголь приглушил первые порывы возражать и пускаться в конкретику, поэтому Гарри ответил:

— Я не могу быть Темным Лордом. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь это. Мне не нужно то, что было нужно тебе.

— Что именно? Поиск бессмертия? Превосходство волшебников над магглами? Нет, я уверен, что тебе это нужно. Больше того, всем, кто понимает разницу между магическим и немагическим миром, это нужно. И чем дальше, тем нужнее. Просто ни у кого не хватает смелости сделать шаг вперед и повести за собой людей.

— Я счастливый семьянин, у меня прекрасные дети, и я не собираюсь ломать свою жизнь только из-за того, что ты решил умереть у меня в голове.

— Я — твое желание сохранить в живых Волдеморта, Гарри.

— Зачем? В смысле, какого черта?

— Без меня ты никто, Гарри. Мало кому захочется потерять смысл жизни. В конце концов, шрам подарил тебе именно я. Без меня ты не стал бы участником Турнира, без меня не выступил бы во главе армии Дамблдора, без меня не занял бы пост главы Аврората. Возможно, ты превратился бы в хулигана вроде Уизли, или достиг успехов в науке, но героем ты не стал бы. Для этого нужен злодей.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно красиво говорить, мерзавец, но я все еще в себе. И пока я в себе, ты не заставишь меня…

— Гарри! Какая мне разница, сделаешь ты это или нет. Я не смогу прикоснуться к твоим лаврам. Меня слышишь только ты. Меня не существует. Я просто голос в твоей голове. В твоей, Гарри, а не в голове Флетчера или госпожи Министра.

— Наверное, ты нашел способ… понял, как вернуться…

— Прекрати пить, разговаривать с тобой становится все менее интересно.

— Я бы с большим удовольствием использовал все запрещенные заклинания. Все, что изобрели волшебники, лишь бы ты заткнулся!

Наступила тишина. Гарри сидел в галдящем, гулящем, воющем пабе, но никому не было дела до его разговоров с самим собой. В этой густой толпе он почувствовал укол обиды и одиночества. Его кулак грохнул по столу, будто сам собой, и Гарри добавил:

— Будь ты проклят! Не надо воспринимать все так буквально. Надо разобраться во всем, раз уж ты не сдох.

— Польщен.

— Ха, издевайся сколько угодно. Ты можешь быть полезен. Из тебя получится хороший напарник в делах, связанных с Пожирателями Смерти. Мы можем устроить договоренность. Например, за каждого мерзавца ты будешь получать мороженное. У тебя есть любимый сорт?

— Нет.

— Можно придумать еще что-нибудь.

— Не понимаю, откуда у тебя взялась фантазия о том, что я буду делать все, что ты скажешь.

— Ты ведь замолчал, когда я сказал.

— Это вежливость, Гарри.

Бутылка уже была наполовину пуста, но Гарри выпил еще. С непривычки перед глазами плыли смазанные образы паба и его посетителей.

— Зачем мне это? — спросил он.

— О чем ты? Разве мне нужно объяснять тебе, что ты устал играть обычного волшебника?

— Как ты делаешь это? — спросил Гарри. — Как ты выворачиваешь наизнанку все, что я говорю? Все, о чем я думаю?

— У меня было время, чтобы разобраться в том, как ты думаешь. Мы добрались до точки, когда ты уже выполнил всю программу примерного семьянина, Гарри. Джеймс, Альбус и Лили прекрасно обойдутся без тебя. Я дал тебе достаточно времени.

— Дал? Дал?! — он попытался встать, но его ноги слишком быстро стали ватными. Всего лишь полбутылки — жалкая мелочь, но даже ее хватит, если пить по праздникам одно сливочное пиво.

— Ты не мог не задумываться, Гарри, о том, почему я запрещал Пожирателям Смерти убивать тебя.

— Из-за связи между нами. Из-за крестража.

— Все верно, Гарри, но ты снова останавливаешься на половине дороги. Продолжай мысль. С той ночи в Годриковой Впадине мы были связаны. Ты и я. Называй меня как хочешь, Гарри, я сам всегда считал себя лордом Волдемортом. Вопросом времени было, когда я смогу получить над тобой достаточно контроля. Другие версии меня… мешали. Им было страшно, что твоя случайная смерть помешает выполнению Пророчества. Ты ведь понимаешь его смысл теперь?

— И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, — пробормотал Гарри, вспоминая.

— Ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой, — продолжил Том. — Ни один из нас не выжил, Гарри. Мы умерли в Годриковой Впадине. Я — отголосок себя, ты — искаженная версия мальчика, которого я убил. 

— Я — сын Лили и Джеймса Поттеров!

— В тебе есть много от Лили и Джеймса, но не только, Гарри. Распределяющая Шляпа знала, что ты не просто Мальчик-который-выжил. Мы — одно целое. Ты убил своего врага во время дуэли, уничтожил Старшую Палочку и заставил магический мир расслабиться. Теперь осталось забрать приз.

***

— Просыпайся.

Голова Гарри раскалывалась на части, ему больно было подумать даже короткую фразу: «Какого черта?».

— Просыпайся, иначе окажешься в Азкабане. Живо.

Упоминание об Азкабане привело Гарри в чувства. Он все еще был в пабе, хотя народу заметно поубавилось. В его сторону шли два сотрудника Министерства.

— Покажу тебе один фокус, — сказал Волдеморт, прежде чем Гарри скрутило, и он оставил на полу большую часть содержимого желудка. Голова все еще болела, зато была ясной.

— Что происходит?

— Глава Аврората напился во время рабочего дня. Что еще, по-твоему, происходит, Гарри?

— Уже ночь.

— Да, но тебя не видели на работе достаточно долго, чтобы госпожа Министр начала волноваться. Вставай и делай, что я скажу.

— Черта с два.

— Хорошо-хорошо, Гарри, разбирайся сам.

Сотрудники, имена которых стерлись из головы Гарри, встали перед ним:

— Мистер Поттер? С вами все в порядке?

— Да, парни, полный порядок. Отдыхаю. Жена уехала в командировку, а я тут поймал преступника. Можете не волноваться.

— Вы уверены, мистер Поттер? Мы можем проводить вас до дома. Нам не сложно.

— Я в полном порядке, ребята. У вас, наверняка, есть дела поважнее.

— Важнее, чем обеспечить безопасность главы Аврората? — удивился один из чиновников.

Гарри почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Хладнокровие и рассеянность похмелья уступили место ярости. Он почти сказал грубость, когда услышал:

— Не вздумай сделать это, — холодный, злой голос. Больше Волдеморт не прикидывался равнодушным.

— Хорошо, ребята, вы меня поймали, — Гарри рассмеялся, вытер рукавом рот и поднял руки. — Отведите меня в кабинет, мне нужно уладить кое-какие формальности.

— Да, само собой, мистер Поттер, — оживился чиновник. Его коллега уже расчищал дорогу в пабе.

Пока Гарри выводили из маггловского заведения, он лихорадочно подбирал подходящие слова, чтобы убедить министерских недотеп оставить его в покое.

— Тебе так уж необходимо от них избавиться? — спросил Волдеморт.

«Я буду посмешищем, если меня притащат в собственный кабинет эти двое», — ответил Гарри, не без труда складывая слова в своем воображении.

— Ты стал посмешищем задолго до этого, так что ничего особенного не произойдет. Просто иди рядом с ними. Они доложат Грейнджер, что ты напился, Джинни неизбежно узнает об этом, но такие проблемы не должны тебя волновать.

«Ты ведь понимаешь, что я в любой момент могу рассказать им или ей, что слышу твой голос», — сказал Гарри.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что в этот самый момент ты узнаешь о существовании мест куда более отдаленных и надежно охраняемых, чем Азкабан?

«Я их спас».

— Поэтому ты все еще жив, поэтому они возились с тобой так долго. Угроза всегда была, и они ее чувствовали. Скоро их главной заботой будет вопрос, передается ли это детям.

Гарри замер, волшебник, который шел сзади, наткнулся на него. Все начали извиняться, потом продолжили путь к безлюдному переулку.

«Ты собираешься использовать меня, чтобы вернуть Пожирателей?» — спросил Гарри.

Пара чиновников проверяла переулок с помощью чар.

— Вернуть Пожирателей? — Волдеморт рассмеялся. — Думаешь, Гарри, у меня может быть такая цель? Ты сам видел их. Уборщики и воры.

— Не все, — сказал Гарри. Вслух.

Чиновники переглянулись и начали использовать весь арсенал заклинаний проверки местности, который был им известен. Пошли по разделу «Заклинания проверки» школьного курса. Гарри едва удержался от тяжелого вздоха.

— Отсутствие войны расслабляет, правда? — спросил Волдеморт.

«Просто скажи то, что собираешься сделать», — попросил Гарри. Уловка не могла сработать, но ее стоило использовать просто для галочки. Когда в суде его будут спрашивать об этом, он с чистой совестью ответит, что пытался все выяснить.

— Я уже все сделал, Гарри. Мальчик, воспитанный в страхе перед своим прошлым и будущим, переживает смертельную схватку, становится героем для всего мира, а потом живет в глуши, восстанавливая порядок на сытой должности. С каждым годом ему все тяжелее мириться с отсутствием врагом, друзей, простых решений, свойственных войне. Разве ты не видишь, Гарри, что у тебя нет другого выхода?

«Ты просто сошел с ума, пока был заперт в моей голове», — ответил Гарри.

Втроем с сотрудниками Министерства они аппарировали, а потом Гарри попал в просторный холл, куда стекались волшебники со всей Британии.

Все шло неплохо до тех пор, пока на горизонте не показался младший Малфой.

«Ты и это подстроил?» — спросил Гарри.

— Я манипулирую только теми, кто может меня слышать, Гарри.

Драко не сразу заметил Гарри, поэтому какое-то время столкновения еще можно было избежать, но, к несчастью, один из чиновников-конвоиров хорошо знал семейство Малфоев. Начались приветствия, Драко скользнул взглядом по Гарри, перешел к дежурной кислой улыбке, а потом — и это невозможно было вычеркнуть из памяти — поморщился, как будто ему стало больно. У Гарри был шанс не замечать этого еле уловимого жеста, но вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать морщины на чужом лице, он перевел взгляд на левый рукав Драко. Их взгляды встретились. Драко наклонил голову, вглядываясь, Гарри отвернулся к памятнику Дружбы, стал пилить взглядом кентавров, но было уже поздно. Даже человек с меньшим уровнем паранойи, чем у Малфоя, понял бы, о чем именно подумал Гарри в тот момент.

— Отведи его в сторону, — сказал Волдеморт.

«Разбежался».

— Хочешь, чтобы это потекло к другим? Чтобы он пошел к отцу, к матери, а потом к остальным? Ты ведь только что…

«Да-да, я понял…»

— Можно вас на пару слов, мистер Малфой? — спросил Гарри, кивая в сторону лифтов. Конвоиры переглянулись. Один из них — тот, что хорошо знал Малфоя, согласно кивнул, и их миссия, судя по всему, завершилась успехом.

В лифте, куда не решился зайти никто, кроме главы Аврората и мистера Малфоя, Драко дипломатично кашлянул.

— Плохой день, — прокомментировал Гарри. Вонь от себя самого он ощущал не хуже собеседника.

Они прошли по коридору в кабинет Гарри, где тот первым делом использовал школьный курс «Защитных чар», чтобы убедиться, что сказанное не полетит с совами и записками сразу к Гермионе или Джинни.

— Чем мы обязаны вашему визиту, мистер Малфой? — Гарри сел за стол и жестом предложил собеседнику сесть напротив.

— Пытаюсь избежать повышения добровольных пожертвований для Больницы Святого Мунго, — Драко сел, закинул ногу на ногу и осмотрелся. — Очень… соответствует статусу.

— К делу? — спросил Гарри.

Драко без слов закатал рукав и показал Метку, такую же яркую, как у Флетчера.

— Амнистия, предоставленная щедрым Министерством, действует пожизненно, — сказал Драко, но его голос все-таки дрогнул.

Гарри достал палочку и положил перед собой. Сколько их? Допустим, Флетчера и пару его сообщников-болванов считать не стоит. Но если бы он решил собрать их? Сколько наберется таких, как Малфои? Достаточно богатых и влиятельных волшебников, которые смогли откупиться или другим способом избежать наказания?

Конечно, не для того, чтобы использовать их, просто для… информации.

Драко посмотрел на палочку, потом на Гарри, потом опустил рукав и скрестил руки на груди:

— Поттер?

— Знаешь, мне пришла в голову интересная мысль. Моя жена уехала по делам, и я сегодня ужинаю совершенно один, поэтому будет очень уместно, если твое дорогое семейство пригласит меня на ужин.

Волдеморт в его голове рассмеялся и заметил как бы между прочим:

— Грубо. Но смешно.

— Поттер, это угроза?

Гарри встал из кресла, взял палочку, обошел стол и навис над Малфоем:

— Выгодное предложение. Руку.

Алкоголь уже не действовал, но опьяняющее чувство, которое посетило Гарри, имело с ним много общего. Он схватил вновь протянутую руку, перевернул, сам закатал рукав, зажимая в зубах палочку, и сказал себе:

«Просто узнать, сколько их. Один раз, чтобы проверить».

На задворках сознания слышался смех, но Гарри был слишком вовлечен в момент, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Какое ему дело до того, что скажет на это Волдеморт? Волдеморта не существует — он просто голос. Зато эта Метка, рука, кабинет, палочка — все это существует.

— Мистер Поттер? — голос Драко стал сухим и надломился в середине фразы.

— Только проверить, — прошептал Гарри в ответ.

Когда палочка в его руке коснулась Метки, в голове мелькнула отдаленная панорама. Своеобразная карта, где можно было почувствовать точки других Меток. Том Риддл знал, что делал, когда создавал эту связь. Почти сразу, едва коснувшись, Гарри убрал палочку, но Драко всего равно поморщился от боли.

— Большинство бесполезны, — сказал Волдеморт.

«Я знаю, где взять новых», — ответил Гарри, и в ту же секунду понял, что не пойдет к Малфоям. Он возьмет еще одну бутылку, вернется домой, посмотрит колдографии Джинни и заснет в обнимку с той, где она летит на метле.

— М-м-и… — Драко кашлянул снова. — Мой лорд?

«Ты знал, что это произойдет», — подумал Гарри, разглядывая Метку.

В прошлый раз сомнения дорого обошлись Малфоям, и сын уж точно умел учиться на ошибках отца, так что шансы на соответствующее приветствие были очень велики. Нужно было просто в подходящий момент столкнуть Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя, чтобы Пожиратель Смерти «немного оговорился».

Чтобы унять дрожь в руке, сжимавшей палочку, Гарри пришлось отвернуться и уйти обратно к своему месту. Галстук казался тесным, в комнате стало жарко.

У него никогда не было подобных фантазий. Разве что во снах, но что плохого могут сделать кошмары? Ему так часто снилось, что это он был на месте Волдеморта в тех чудовищных моментах, свидетелем которых становился.

Он убивает Седрика, вызывает Пожирателей, пытает волшебников и магглов. Он, а не Том Риддл. Гарри прочел, что это называется мудреным словом, и происходит со многими, кто пережил тяжелые события. Так психике легче справиться с болью.

Но теперь все было реально, и стоило услышать «мой лорд» от бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, как его внутренности перевернулись, а сердце попыталось выпрыгнуть наружу.

Драко молчал, продолжая следить за главой Аврората. Оговориться в такой компании было опасно. Они всегда были врагами, хотя Драко по старой привычке своей семьи отправлял подарки всем высокопоставленным чиновникам, включая Гарри. На перроне Хогвартс-Экспресса они редко обменивались взглядами или вежливыми кивками.

Распределение Ала поменяло ситуацию лишь отчасти. На смену вежливым кивкам пришло рукопожатие, но назвать его дружеским не решился бы даже самый смелый свидетель. Временный паритет.

Гарри знал, что должен сделать. Прежде всего, обвинить Малфоя. Приписать самую нелепую формулировку о «поисках Темного Лорда» или что-то более смехотворное. Лишь бы им заинтересовались другие отделы, отправили проверяющих и навели шороху. Репутация всегда была для Малфоев самым важным, так что даже такой ущерб принес бы свои плоды. Уже во вторую очередь Гарри нужно было пойти к Гермионе и признаться ей в том, что он слышит голос Волдеморта в своей голове, и этот голос не идет ни в какое сравнение с той проблемой, которая возникала раньше. Голос может убеждать, проникать в воспоминания. Кто знает, что еще? Менять их по своему желанию? Внушать не существовавшие?

Наконец, стоило поговорить с Джинни. Про их совместную жизнь, про детей.

— Думаю, у нас за столом всегда найдется место для главы Аврората, — нарушил тишину Малфой.

С другой стороны, можно было ничего не решать сразу. Узнать получше о том, что происходит в стане врага. Призвать Пожирателей, а потом одним махом забрать всех, кто явится, под крыло Министерства, где их прихлопнут бюрократы и авроры.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Гарри. — В таком случае, до вечера.

Малфой встал со своего места и, не прощаясь, вышел.

***

Поместье, которое Гарри помнил по военным временам, выглядело значительно хуже. В отличие от Больницы Святого Мунго, которой реформы Министра пошли на пользу, фамильное гнездо Малфоев находилось если не в запустении, то как минимум переживало не лучшие времена.

Зато прием, который оказали Гарри, можно было назвать теплым. Никакой договоренности не было, но он ожидал, что Нарцисса и Люциус будут присутствовать за столом, однако они не пришли. Астория руководила действиями прислуги, Драко вышел встретить гостя. Ничего необычного и странного.

Разговор зашел о детях и успехах, которые они проявили в учебе. Скорпиус часто писал письма матери, поэтому поводов обсудить Хогвартс хватило. Исчезли основные блюда, прислуга принесла десерт, и Гарри взглядом показал Драко, что самое время им обсудить важное. Астория извинилась, сказала, что у нее есть неотложные дела, и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Они остались вдвоем.

— Как это понимать? — спросил Драко. — Я готов… сотрудничать, но должен быть уверен, что это не специальная операция Аврората.

— Ты видишь здесь авроров? — Гарри ответил вопросом на вопрос.

— Не знаю, — Драко на этот раз смотрел в упор. Дома у него прибавилось смелости.

— Это не специальная операция Аврората, — ответил Гарри.

— Тогда как это возможно? — спросил Драко.

— Ты чувствовал Метку, — Гарри пожал плечами и перешел к десерту, хотя его мутило от запаха ванилина и других добавок, которым щедро усыпал торт повар.

— Гарри, почему бы тебе не сказать ему, что его маленькая… оплошность, которую он совершил с Дамблдором… больше не имеет значения, — предложил Волдеморт.

Его слова были безобидными и соответствовали плану Гарри — собрать Пожирателей и сдать Министерству всех, кто явится.

— В прошлом, — начал Гарри, — между нами возникало недопонимание. Сейчас прошлое не имеет значения. Твоя… инициатива была неожиданной, но этот сюрприз приятен. Можешь считать, что неудача с Дамблдором забыта. В конце концов, ты пытался. Многие добились куда меньшего.

Гарри говорил слова для того, чтобы они были сказаны, для того, чтобы потом давать показания перед лицом Визенгамота, но чем больше он говорил, тем вкуснее казался торт. Власть, которую давала ему ситуация с Меткой, не шла ни в какое сравнение с его постом, где за каждый чих нужно было расписываться в отчете. Даже неосторожное использование Протего могло стать причиной для неодобрительного высказывания судей.

— Мой лорд, я не понимаю, — Драко даже не пытался сделать вид, что ест. — Все это время Метка была мертвой. В последний год… я подумал, что схожу с ума. Почему это тело?

— Тело? — Гарри усмехнулся. — Нет, это не тело. Я прекрасно осознаю, что происходит, Драко.

— Осознаете? О чем вы?

— Волдеморт не захватывал мое тело, Драко.

— Значит… — рука Драко под столом потянулась к палочке — Гарри видел, как напряглись мышцы, он хорошо знал этот жест.

— Успокойся, я здесь не ради дуэли.

— Тогда как это возможно? Я должен понять.

— Мои ценности несколько сместились, — Гарри доел торт и потянулся за кубком с вином. — Слышал про кризис среднего возраста?

— Некоторые покупают новый дом, — ответил Драко.

— Он в моей голове, — Гарри улыбнулся мысли о том, что первый человек, которому он признался в своем секрете, — Драко Малфой.

— Тот-кого… лорд Волдеморт?

— Видишь, Гарри, как быстро они учатся на своих ошибках. Некоторые из них, — прокомментировал Волдеморт.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, обращаясь к обоим.

— Все эти годы? — спросил Драко.

— Да.

— Тогда зачем нужен был весь этот карнавал с Министерством?

— Осторожнее, Драко, ты ведь говоришь с главой Аврората.

— Да, об этом и речь. Я могу наизусть рассказать не меньше двадцати анекдотов о главе Аврората. Самый приличный начинается со слов: «Сколько глав Аврората нужно, чтобы зажечь огонь на конце волшебной палочки?».

— Так сколько? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Один глава Аврората и Грейнджер. Пока глава Аврората будет чесать в затылке, Министр зажжет огонь.

По шутке и расслабленной позе Гарри понял, что его собеседник в достаточно хорошем настроении, поэтому продолжил:

— Я намерен собрать всех.

— Всех?

— Всех, кто откликнется.

— Когда? — Драко снова напрягся, но недостаточно, чтобы возражать.

— Прямо сейчас.

— Меня арестуют раньше, чем я успею сказать слово «квиддич», мой лорд.

— Не арестуют, я обещаю, Драко, — Гарри вытянул руку и махнул ей, приказывая Драко приблизиться.

— Нравится? — спросил Волдеморт.

«Да. Но это не значит, что я не смогу вызвать отряд авроров прямо в поместье, как только эти глупцы соберутся», — ответил Гарри.

Волдеморт снова рассмеялся.

Драко подошел, хмурый и недовольный, но закатал рукав и протянул руку.

— Твоя семья всегда хотела занять удобное место возле Темного Лорда, Драко, — заметил Гарри. — Считай, что вам, наконец-то, повезло. Беллатрисы ведь нет в живых.

— Чудовищная потеря для всей семьи, — без тени сожаления ответил Драко.

Гарри приложил палочку к Метке, и чувство вернулось. Он знал, где находятся Пожиратели, хотя не мог увидеть их лица или конкретные места — только намеки, выраженные ощущениями. Сильный холод, палящее солнце, ветер, затхлый запах болота.

Несколько фигур аппарировали в поместье сразу. Прошло не больше секунды, прежде чем Гарри услышал хлопки за своей спиной. это странным образом льстило ему. Он хорошо помнил, как долго ждал Волдеморт на кладбище, когда явятся первые сторонники, как это злило его.

Они еще не видели его лица, потому что он сидел спиной ко всем, но они узнали поместье, и Гарри услышал характерный шелест мантий и стук — так люди встают на колени.

Никто в Аврорате не вставал перед ним на колени. Сочинять обидные шутки — сколько угодно. В этом его коллеги могли соперничать только с Джинни Уизли. Но эти волшебники — те, кто отозвался сразу — не колебались ни секунды.

Гарри встал, развернулся и посчитал: семеро. За масками не было видно лиц, но Волдеморт прошептал фамилии каждого, пока Гарри переводил взгляд. Еще пятеро аппарировали в течение минуты. Гарри обернулся к Малфою:

— Ты останешься здесь. Все, кому хватит ума явиться, должны остаться здесь. Живые или мертвые — не важно.

— Я понял, мой лорд, — ответил Драко, бледнея.

Гарри подошел ближе и посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Ты в шаге от того, чтобы стать вторым волшебником в стране, Драко. Не наделай глупостей.

— Я понял, мой лорд, — Драко склонил голову.

У Гарри, хотя он едва осознавал это, уже был готов план. Он заключался в нелепой, безрассудной, но поразительно эффективной операции, которую никто не планировал. Никто, кроме существа в голове Гарри, которое продумало все до мелочей.

Волдеморт знал подходящий адрес в Лондоне, куда можно было аппарировать из поместья Малфоев. Он знал короткий маршрут до ближайшего портала в Министерство, который использовали посетители. Знал бреши в охране. Короткий маршрут, которым можно было пройти в кабинет Министра. Знал, что защита против носителей Метки отсутствует. Подходящие заклинания взлома.

Гарри не пришлось задумываться ни на секунду. Прошло меньше пяти минут с тех пор, как он коснулся Метки Драко, когда двенадцать Пожирателей Смерти и он сам стояли перед дверью в кабинет Министра. Гермиона задерживалась допоздна, но всегда отпускала секретарей и советников.

Дверь открылась. Она сидела за столом, но в ее руке была палочка.

— Гарри? — внимательные, но уставшие глаза выглядели удивленно. — Тебе что-то нужно?

До сих пор ему не нужно было думать. До той секунды, когда он понял, для чего именно проник в Министерство. Для чего именно двенадцать волшебников за его спиной держат палочки.

— Империо или смерть, Гарри. Выбирай, — Волдеморт, вне всяких сомнений, улыбался. — Ты можешь убить ее сразу или оттянуть удовольствие.

«Нет, я просто сдам этих идиотов прямо ей в руки. Расскажу, как уязвима стала безопасность. Потом вместе с парой отрядов мы вернемся в поместье и скрутим оставшихся. Тех, кого караулит Драко».

— Ты обещал ему. Эти волшебники пошли за тобой, не задавая вопросов. Они сделают все, что ты скажешь. В отличие от Гермионы, твоей жены, друзей, коллег. У тебя есть только один шанс, Гарри. Ты знаешь, что они раскусят тебя, как только речь зайдет о Метках. Ты нарушил столько инструкций, что лучшее, что тебя ждет — отстранение от должности. Выбирай, Гарри, позор или власть. На мой взгляд, выбор очевиден.

Гермиона встала со своего места. Сжимая палочку, она прошла половину расстояния, которое их разделяло.

— Неужели ты совсем не веришь мне? — спросил Гарри. Он был уверен, что они прошли к кабинету, не задев ни одной ловушки.

— Приходится, Гарри, — она виновато улыбнулась. — Просто мера предосторожности.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Просто мера предосторожности: Империо.

Несмотря на зажатую в руке палочку, отразить проклятье Гермиона не успела. Возможно, будь она безоружной, Гарри хватило бы сил взять себя в руки и выполнить план до конца, но ее недоверие разозлило его. Когда Империо достигло цели, отступать было поздно.

С запозданием он вспомнил о Джинни, которая ни за что не примет его выбор, о детях, с которыми теперь он сможет видеться только украдкой, о друзьях, которые будут осуждать каждый его шаг. Но отступить теперь означало бы потерять всё, а этого Гарри боялся сильнее.

Раздавая приказы Пожирателям, он очень быстро оказался один в кабинете Министра с зачарованной Гермионой, которая отошла к окну, как он приказал ей, и теперь не шелохнувшись стояла там.

— Империо выматывает, Гарри, — сказал Волдеморт. — Ты должен понимать, что это временная мера.

— Я не могу убить ее, — ответил Гарри. — Даже ради… этого.

— Ты привыкнешь. С каждым разом убивать проще. В какой-то момент это превращается в спорт.

Гарри подошел к окну, посмотрел на Лондон, раскинувшийся внизу, провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, но оно никуда не делось.

— Я схожу с ума, — сказал он самому себе, но ответ пришел от Волдеморта:

— Ты давно сошел с ума. Мы оба сошли с ума в детстве, но это не исправить попытками спасти мир при помощи дурацких законов.

— Ты все спланировал. Сны, навязчивые мысли, Пожиратель, который пытался ограбить Уизли. Ты все спланировал. До этого момента. Говорил, что ничего не можешь сделать.

— Ничего, Гарри. Кроме слов и образов в твоей голове. Оказалось, это не так уж мало. Легче всего было с твоим сыном. Он неплохо освоился на Слизерине.

Гарри скрипнул зубами, но почти сразу гнев отступил, сменившись эйфорией. Еще вчера у него ничего не было. Ничего, что он мог бы назвать «своим». Теперь, всего за одну ночь, у него появилось Министерство, сторонники и план. Возможность изменить все так, как ему покажется правильным.

— Ты лжешь, — сказал Гарри, глядя на зачарованную Гермиону, но обращаясь к Тому.

— О чем именно? — тот рассмеялся.

— Ты знаешь, как выбраться из моей головы. Для этого тебе нужно Министерство. Отдел Тайн? Все ради него? Очередное пророчество?

— Не совсем, Гарри. Неужели я успел надоесть тебе? Мне казалось, без меня ты быстро растеряешь влияние.

Гарри чуть не ответил: «Этого я и боюсь», – но успел поймать себя на половине мысли. В любом случае, ответом ему был смех.

— Легче всего манипулировать теми, кто всю жизнь отказывал себе в простых радостях, — сказал Волдеморт. — Ты слишком долго был героем, Гарри. Тебе нравятся даже такие мелочи как «мой лорд», брошенное в твой адрес. Представляю, что будет, когда все, кто явился в поместье, встанут перед тобой на колени.

— Я не такой человек, — возразил Гарри, стараясь не представлять образ. — Я не хочу… этого. Я никогда не задумывался о том, что…

Слова, во всяком случае, нужные слова, опаздывали.

— Ты видел все на кладбище, Гарри. Тогда я не понял до конца, что означает Пророчество. Я думал, что моя задача — убить тебя. Возможно, стоило показать тебе, что такое власть, уже тогда. Мы могли бы избежать этих долгих лет тишины и унылого быта.

— Ты просто уводишь разговор в сторону. Тебе нужно тело, ты не собираешься долго сидеть в моей голове.

— Тебе скучно? — Том Риддл сделал пару шагов вперед, а Гарри остался на месте. Образ Тома стоял возле Гермионы, которая продолжала глядеть в одну точку перед собой.

Том выглядел ровесником Гарри, хотя это было невозможно. С другой стороны, невозможным казалось уже то, что он смог выйти «наружу».

— Впечатляет, да? Чего можно добиться при помощи воображения, — Том улыбнулся.

— Как это возможно?

Том подошел ближе, выставил вперед указательный палец и коснулся им Гарри.

— Тебе удалось уничтожить ту версию меня, которая создавала крестражи. Ты победил осколок внутри Квирелла. Уничтожил дневник. Убил даже того, кто смог возродиться из бесплотного духа. Но если ты думаешь, что сможешь перехитрить того, кто рос с тобой бок о бок, всю твою жизнь, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Мне не нужно другое тело, Гарри, потому что это тело и так принадлежит мне. У меня столько же прав на него, сколько у тебя самого. Я спасал нас, вытаскивал нас из передряг, а теперь… — он отступил, развел руками, одна из которых прошла сквозь Гермиону, — теперь я подарил тебе все это. Я бы и дальше держался в тени, но у нас есть общая черта. Одна из многих. Тщеславие. Представь, как сильно ты гордился бы собой, если бы считал, что провернул все это без моей помощи?

Пораженный, Гарри стоял перед Томом, не в силах шелохнуться, пока в дверь не постучали, используя условный сигнал. Операция — та часть, которой занимались Пожиратели, была завершена. Несколько убийств — мелочи! — и еще пара проклятий Империо. Утром Министерство преобразится, а пока нужно было отправляться в поместье, чтобы разобраться с теми, кто опоздал.

— Да, придется использовать пытки, Гарри, — Том щелкнул пальцами. — Совсем немного, для профилактики, но тебе понравится. Ты когда-нибудь пытал волшебника?

— Нет, — соврал Гарри.

Том в ответ улыбнулся:

— Я помню, что произошло с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж в холле Министерства, Гарри. Я видел это. Чувствовал вместе с тобой. Бесполезно пытаться скрыть от меня то, что тебе нравится, — его улыбка стала шире, как будто он рассказал пошлый анекдот.

Гарри отвернулся.

Пожиратели ждали его снаружи, и он пошел к ним, оставив Гермиону с несколькими приказами, которые позволили бы ей пережить ночь и дождаться утра. Под масками не было видно лиц, но все, кто стоял в коридоре, были полны решимости сделать все, что он скажет.

— Возвращаемся.

Один за другим Пожиратели прошли к выходу, а потом вернулись к месту, откуда можно было безопасно аппарировать. Гарри ушел последним, задержавшись на минуту, чтобы сказать:

— Я ненавижу тебя за это.

Том стоял напротив, скрестив руки:

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил он, широко улыбаясь.

Через секунду они стояли в знакомом зале поместья Малфоев. Пожирателей, которые опоздали ко встрече, оказалось около десятка. Гарри заметил на полу рядом с ними нелепо растопыривший руки труп, но тело не тронуло его. Было ли это издержкой профессии аврора или очередной манипуляцией Риддла, он уже не мог сказать наверняка. Ему просто было все равно, за что Драко решил убить одного из своих.

Том тем не менее пошел в сторону трупа, так что Гарри последовал за ним. Они наклонились, сорвали маску с лица, и убедились, что перед ними был Флетчер. В последний момент старик решил сбежать?

«Он купил новый свитер», — подумал Гарри, глядя на ровный узор новой одежды.

— Он бесполезен, — заметил Риддл.

«Ты хотел сказать «теперь бесполезен»?» — уточнил Гарри.

Том улыбнулся, наклонившись над телом:

— Я думал, в конечном счете, с тобой будет намного скучнее.

Его пальцы коснулись подбородка Гарри, а потом губ. Гарри ненавидел этот жест, когда так делала Джинни, но сейчас это оказалось приятно.

— Дело в силе нажатия, — заметил Том, поднялся на ноги и стал разглядывать Пожирателей Смерти, которые окружили Гарри.

— Мой лорд? — осторожно окликнул Драко.

— Да, — Гарри встал рядом с трупом, направил палочку на первого попавшегося Пожирателя, который опоздал. Одного из девяти. — Круцио.

Что бы ни говорил Том, происходящее не приносило Гарри удовольствия. Необходимо было наказать одного, чтобы показать остальным, что он не будет прощать опоздания в дальнейшем. Пока Пожиратель корчился на полу, а большинство других делали вид, что не замечают этого, Том прошел к столу, где теперь лежали свежие фрукты. Он обошел стул, сел на него, потом встал, прошел к двери, осмотрелся. Гарри старался не провожать его взглядом, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но всегда точно знал, где проявится фигура. Это знание было внутри него вместе с ощущением собственного тела.

Пытка прервалась так же внезапно, как и началась. Гарри чувствовал, что непредсказуемость — одна из сильных сторон Волдеморта, которую стоит перенять. Пожиратель поднялся на колени и замер в этой позе, не поднимая головы.

— Уберите маски, — приказал Гарри.

Они повиновались. Гарри вернулся к своему месту за столом и предложил им сесть. Том занял пустое место напротив.

— Министерство наше, — объявил Гарри, обводя стол пристальным взглядом. — Завтра утром мы продолжим. Ваши ряды пополнятся. Я хочу, чтобы было предельно ясно — я не потерплю никаких отступлений от плана. Все, кто пришел сегодня по первому зову, займут особое место. Остальные будут убиты. Вы будете подчиняться, добровольно или нет, но будете. Я знаю о каждом из вас больше, чем ваши жены и мужья. Если кому-то хватит наглости пытаться обмануть меня, он пожалеет об этом вместе со всеми родственниками. Те, кто проявит себя во время выполнения приказов, будут вознаграждены. Теперь убирайтесь. Для всех, кто вас знает, сегодня вы перебрали виски и заблудились. Пока я не разрешу говорить открыто, вы будете продолжать скрываться. Вон!

Он хлопнул по столу, и они исчезли. Все, кроме Драко, который сидел в нерешительности слева от Гарри. Смотреть на испуганные, сосредоточенные лица Пожирателей было так забавно, что Гарри улыбнулся.

— Так быстро, мой лорд? — удивился Драко.

— Убери тело, — приказал Гарри.

— Да, мой лорд, — Драко встал и направился в сторону трупа.

— Что он сделал? Попытался сбежать? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, мой лорд. Он умер сам. Судя по всему, не выдержало сердце, — ответил Драко.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Гарри.

— Такие мелочи не должны тебя волновать, — сказал Том, закинув ноги на стол. — Мы только начали. Трупов будет гораздо больше.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Гарри, игнорируя присутствие Драко.

— Что именно? — улыбнулся Том.

— Как ты убедил меня сделать это? Всё это.

— У каждого волшебника есть точки, на которые можно надавить, чтобы добиться успеха, Гарри. Жаль, что о них не знает твоя жена, — его улыбка снова стала пошлой. — Ты до неприличия тщеславен, ты разочаровался в системе, в друзьях, в родственниках. Потерял цель в жизни. Потерял врага. Теперь у тебя будет столько врагов, сколько ты захочешь. Новая система. И ты снова станешь самым известным волшебником, можешь не сомневаться.

— Этого не может быть достаточно, — возразил Гарри.

— Мне пришлось немного повозиться с твоими снами, — признался Том. — И мне почти не пришлось внушать твоей супруге отвращение к тебе. Почти. Должен сказать, в тебе всегда была частица жестокости, я просто вывернул рычаг до упора.

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь заставить себя осознать услышанное. Они с Джинни любили друг друга, были мужем и женой, воспитывали детей. Она могла бы понять. Все. Она поняла бы все, что он сказал ей.

Разве что, если бы он сказал ей, что хочет убить двух-трех преступников, не в шутку, а на полном серьезе, она сказала бы, что это глупость и предложила отвлечься. В лучшем случае. В худшем она, вне всяких сомнений, обратилась бы к Гермионе.

Если бы Гарри предложил ей… провести безобидный эксперимент. Укус вместо поцелуя. Легкий — совсем легкий! — удар по щеке. Что она могла бы сказать? Или, если точнее, что она сказала? Несколько шуток, дежурная вежливая улыбка. Ей хватало простой жизни, с самого начала. Она провела в компании Риддла всего один семестр, а Гарри жил с ним с самого детства, жил до сих пор и ухитрился не сойти с ума так же основательно как «лорд Волдеморт» из Больницы Святого Мунго.

— Ты отобрал у меня всё, — сказал Гарри, хотя в его словах не было гнева — они были простой констатацией.

— Я многое предлагаю взамен, — ответил Том. — К тому же, ты не совсем прав. У тебя есть дети, и по меньшей мере из одного выйдет толк.

— Не смей, — Гарри сжал руку в кулак.

— Ты говоришь так, будто я собираюсь отобрать их, — Том нахмурился. Он опустил ноги, поставил руки на стол и положил на них подбородок. — Гарри, мы с тобой будем лучшими друзьями. Ты будешь чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, чем в тот день в лесу, когда я понял, что время пришло. Ты больше не будешь один. Мне не нужно… захватывать твое тело, как ты воображаешь себе это.

— Тогда что тебе нужно?

— Ты не можешь понять, почему тебе так нравится то, от чего ты защищал волшебников несколько лет, — улыбнулся Том. Он встал, прошел мимо пустых стульев, остановился рядом с Гарри и присел на край стола. — Чтобы все прошло убедительно, пришлось сделать нашу связь… односторонней. Ты должен помнить пятый курс. Ты ведь помнишь пятый курс?

— Да, — прошептал Гарри. Он понял, как ведет себя Том, и это понимание добавило настороженности: походка, жесты, голос — все в облике, который выбрал Волдеморт, было развязным. Жесткость, которую Гарри помнил по последней дуэли, сейчас пряталась за мягкими движениями.

— После войны, Гарри, пришлось надежно спрятаться. Очень долго за нами следили. Ты ведь помнишь, сколько раз я возвращался, — Том наклонился, схватил галстук Гарри и потянул на себя, одновременно наклоняясь. Между ними не осталось даже сантиметра. — Все должно было быть правдоподобно. Тебе не было скучно за эти годы? Тебя не преследовало ощущение, что чего-то важного, жизненно важного, в твоей жизни больше нет? Не отвечай, я же читаю твои мысли. Теперь нам не нужно прятаться. Дамблдор мертв, Британия и Европа оглушены миром, забраться в другие Министерства будет ненамного сложнее, чем в то, которое ты уже захватил. Я помогу, — он наклонился еще ниже и прошептал последнюю фразу, касаясь дыханием губ Гарри.

— Что ты… — Гарри попытался оттолкнуть Тома, но рука свободно прошла сквозь призрачный образ.

— Тебе еще предстоит научиться этому, — сказал Том, отстранившись, и отпустил его галстук.

— Чему? — растерялся Гарри.

— Сопротивляться мне, — ответил Том, усмехаясь. Он слез со стола, встал вплотную к Гарри, опустился на колени и потянулся, пользуясь немым изумлением, к ширинке.

— Какого черта?!

— Будешь орать, тебя услышит Малфой, — заметил Том. Одежда поддавалась ему, как будто он состоял из плоти и крови. 

Гарри вспомнил о том, что Драко все еще стоит в комнате рядом с трупом старика, и мысль окатила его стыдом и желанием одновременно. Опасен ли Драко? Для Гарри — возможно. Для Тома — возможно. Для них обоих — разумеется, нет. Посмеет ли Драко открыть рот?

— Не посмеет, — ответил Том. — Кроме того, к нашему общему удовольствию, он не видит, что происходит. Сможешь молчать, — он мягко сжал член Гарри рукой, — и волноваться будет совсем не о чем.

«Сволочь», — подумал Гарри.

«О, нравятся грязные разговорчики, гадкий мальчишка?»

Гарри стиснул зубы — отвечать на провокацию было бессмысленно.

Том наклонился к паху, лизнул основание члена и провел языком по всей длине.

«Перестань».

— Попробуй меня остановить, — сказал Том и обхватил член губами.

Острое удовольствие не было реальным, но Гарри все равно чувствовал каждую деталь. Теплые пальцы, горячие губы, мягкий язык. Чтобы оттолкнуть Тома, он схватил его за волосы и начал отодвигать. Собственная рука почти не слушалась.

Гарри зажмурился, пытаясь оградить себя от воздействия Волдеморта, но с закрытыми глазами лучше прочувствовал плавные движения руки.

Оттолкнуть его? Зачем? Все не по-настоящему. Ничто из этого не увидит не только Драко. Не увидит никто. Можно позволить Тому закончить то, что было задумано пыткой, а после воспользоваться ситуацией себе на пользу. Он хочет отсосать, стоя на коленях? Пусть старается изо всех сил.

Стоило закончить мысль, и в ладонь Гарри, лежащую на голове Тома, вернулись силы. Он заново схватил волосы, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Тома, притянул. Тот вздохнул, вцепился в бедра Гарри, а спустя секунду — вновь расслабился, позволяя направлять движения головы.

Минет перестал быть пыткой, но Гарри чувствовал, что вовлекается слишком сильно. Поймал себя на том, что запрокинул голову и прикусил губу — лишь бы молчать. Тома тишина не волновала — он глухо стонал, когда освобождалось горло, и сжимал пальцы на бедрах, если Гарри тянул на себя слишком резко.

«Разве у тебя было такое с Джинни?» — спросил себя Гарри. Мысль обожгла еще одной волной стыда.

Том не ответил, он перехватил руку Гарри на своей голове и заглянул в глаза. Там был вопрос: «Хочешь по-другому?».

О, фантазий за долгую супружескую жизнь у Гарри было много. Наверное, они возникли не на пустом месте. Наверное, их подкидывал Волдеморт. Наверное, они были неправильными.

— Хочу, — вслух сказал Гарри.

Паника, должно быть, отразилась на его лице, потому что Том обхватил его член ладонью сильнее, отодвинул лицо и сказал:

— Сейчас волноваться уже не о чем.

Гарри не понимал, почему, но давление руки приятно оттягивало оргазм. Он отвлекся.

— Не все, о чем ты думаешь, реально, — продолжил Том, вставая с колен. На нем не было брюк. Когда они исчезли?

Том приобнял Гарри за плечо и закинул ему за спину сначала одну ногу, потом другую. Положил руки на бедра, подтянулся ближе. Гарри опустил голову, чтобы убедиться в реальности ощущений. Он видел два члена и ладонь Тома, которая держала их вместе.

— Драко… — сказал Гарри.

— Не люблю, когда в постели меня зовут другим именем, — ответил Том без тени злости — он шутил.

— Издеваешься? — Гарри хотелось одновременно двух вещей: ударить и трахнуть. Такое было уже не в первый раз. Он и раньше испытывал возбуждение во время вспышек гнева, а вывести его из себя в последние годы могли даже неуместные шутки. Джинни обожала их.

— Разве? — спросил Том, приподнимаясь на бедрах Гарри.

— Ты не будешь…

— Не буду? Почему?

— Ты ведь одержим контролем.

— Я?

Одной рукой упираясь в бедро Гарри, другой — направляя его член, Том опустился. Положил голову Гарри на плечо, вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и шепнул:

— Дальше сам?

Гарри схватил его за бедра, направил вверх, задыхаясь от злости и удовольствия:

— Поклянись, что никто не узнает.

— Ты не веришь мне? — Том держался за плечо и бедро — теперь, чтобы опустить его вниз, понадобилось вложить все силы.

— С какой стати? — разозлился Гарри.

Том подтянулся ближе, обнимая Гарри ногами, и напрягся — члену стало тесно. Гарри был уверен, что никто не знал, что именно ему нравится во время дрочки. Ощущения были настолько похожи, и в то же время так остры, что он, снова проверяя реальность, посмотрел вниз. Том сидел на столе, а Гарри стоял рядом. Когда они перешли к столу?

— Не думай, — Том положил ладонь ему на щеку и повернул голову. — Зачем тебе эти глупости? Чего ты хочешь больше? Кончить или понять, откуда я знаю, что тебе нравится?

— Набить тебе морду, — ответил Гарри.

Рука Тома, за которой Гарри внимательно следил, легла на его собственную, сжала и переложила с бедра на горло.

— Но если хочешь, можешь ударить, — сказал Том, оперся о столешницу и начал двигаться сам. Гарри автоматически сжал пальцы — сработал инстинкт. Раньше он мог хватать только край дивана или подушку. Теперь под ладонью чувствовался чужой пульс.

Он усилил давление, пока частое дыхание Тома не превратилось в приятную тишину. Вены бились под пальцами, но Том не сопротивлялся — он двигался еще быстрее, и ему определенно нравилось. Гарри готов был кончить, но вместо этого отпустил руку и прижал Тома ближе, остановив движение.

— Не понравилось? — спросил тот. Гарри видел в его улыбке, что ответ заранее известен. Все происходило из-за того, что Гарри сопротивлялся и не доверял. Но можно ли и дальше считать врагом того, кто так бессовестно отдается тебе и делает что угодно, лишь бы доставить удовольствие?

— Почему? — спросил Гарри.

— Доверять мне полезно и приятно, — ответил Том, запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри, чтобы оттянуть их именно так, как было нужно. Не слишком сильно — не слишком слабо.

— Ты манипулируешь мной, — ответил Гарри, хотя его голова была запрокинута, хотя он чувствовал легкие укусы на соске и знал, что позволит Тому продолжить.

— Доверься мне, и я перестану, — сказал Том.

Гарри резко выпрямил голову:

— Перестанешь?

— Перестану манипулировать, — уточнил Том, наклоняясь к губам. — Нет, трахать меня ты сможешь, когда захочешь. Испугался, что предложение на один раз?

— Заткнись, — процедил Гарри и попытался отстраниться, чтобы вставить член как можно резче, но Том обнимал его ногами слишком крепко.

— Как только ты перестанешь сопротивляться, — сказал он, снова наклоняясь к губам.

Целовать его? Образ Волдеморта, воскрешенного на кладбище, отбивал у него всякое желание даже после самых горячих фантазий.

— Я не имею к нему никакого отношения, — сказал Том, касаясь языком самого края губ Гарри. — Мы с тобой — особый случай. Никто, кроме меня, не понимает, что такое — быть тобой. Просто доверься мне. Я обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь даже на мгновенье.

Мысли путались, мешаясь с ощущениями. Удовольствие перекрывало здравый смысл, и хотя Гарри все понимал, ему не хотелось сопротивляться. Все покатилось к черту в тот момент, когда он услышал голос в лесу. Он не может вернуться в прошлое. У него больше нет работы, жены и права забирать детей из Хогвартса. Есть только Том. Какой смысл сопротивляться?

— Решайся, — шепнул Том, сокращая расстояние еще на миллиметр.

Поддаться ему было своего рода оргазмом. Гарри еще ничего не сказал, ничего не сделал, просто решился, и у него с плеч упал груз размером с гору — не меньше.

Том расслабил ноги и начал поцелуй, который превратился сначала в укусы, а потом — в часть секса. Наконец-то можно было трахать его, не оглядываясь на подтекст или возможных наблюдателей. Прерывать ритм, вызывая недовольные взгляды, переложить на пол, чтобы закинуть ноги на плечи и проникнуть глубже.

Гарри кончил, когда оттягивать дальше было уже невозможно. Он хотел, чтобы было «еще», но позже. Он чувствовал нечто вроде сытости, поэтому не стал менять позу или снова прерывать движения. Отдельным удовольствием было смотреть Тому в глаза, кончая. Видеть в ответ согласие и одобрение.

Зрительный контакт был настолько долгим, что у Гарри заболели глаза — он вынужденно моргнул, а когда открыл глаза — понял, что стоит на коленях, совершенно голый. Тома не было рядом. Гарри вскочил, стал оглядываться и увидел, что на другом конце комнаты они с Драко непринужденно беседуют о важных делах.

— Какого черта?! — закричал Гарри, но никто из говоривших не ответил ему.

Бешенство мгновенно вытеснило удовольствие и умиротворение — он побежал к Тому и увидел на нем свою одежду.

— Мне нужны будут Нотт и Эйвери. Свяжись с ними, — говорил Том, обращаясь к Драко.

— Да, мой лорд, — Драко поклонился и пошел прочь. Вероятно, их разговор только что завершился.

— Какого черта? — повторил Гарри, когда они остались наедине с Томом.

— Я прошу тебя в следующий раз не лезть с криками — отвлекает, — сказал Том, занимая ближайшее к нему место за столом. — Сядь, мы все обсудим.

— Я не… — начал Гарри, но вспышки воспоминаний одна за другой мелькнули в его голове: укусы, минет, поцелуй, секс. Они успокаивали его, как змей успокаивало движение флейты.

— Сядь, пожалуйста, — повторил Том.

Гарри подошел к стулу, глупо чувствуя себя без одежды, но когда сел — увидел, что у него на ногах были те же брюки, что у Тома.

— Привыкнешь, — сказал тот. — Завтра мне нужен будет полный контроль. Я не могу рассказать тебе детали за одну ночь, к тому же — нам нужно выспаться. Вечером ты вернешься в свое драгоценное тело. Я обещаю, — он протянул руку.

— С какой стати мне верить тебе? — Гарри все еще злился.

— У тебя нет выбора, — ответил Том.

Гарри встал, отошел подальше, стараясь понять, чем ощущения отличаются от тех, что были час или два назад? Он не мог поверить, что не управляет собственным телом. Единственным доказательством был Малфой, который видел Тома, но не видел Гарри.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Том. — Я предлагал тебе удобный вариант. Спи.

Гарри закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что падает. Впрочем, удара не последовало. Вокруг него раскинулась темнота, и он спал, ощущая себя в полной безопасности. Чужое сердце размеренно билось, заставляя тьму сжиматься и расступаться вокруг него.

Когда он открыл глаза, было утро. Он лежал в кровати, но не мог пошевелить руками и ногами — они двигались сами, против его воли.

«Пожалуйста, не мешай. Дай мне один день», — сказал Том.

«Один день», — ответил Гарри.

«Спасибо».

Перед глазами Гарри разворачивалась история, частью которой он становился, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Том вернулся в Министерство, дал Гермионе несколько четких инструкций, чтобы ее действия не принесли им вреда. Нотт и Эйвери вовремя явились в кабинет, получили новые распоряжения и отправились на материк. Том готовил почву для вторжения.

«Нужно помешать ему», — напоминал тихий голос совести, но Гарри вытеснил его воспоминаниями о минувшем вечере.

Ему не хотелось сопротивляться. На самом деле, ему никогда не хотелось сопротивляться. Он кожей чувствовал несправедливость: жестокость Дурслей, лицемерие Дадли и много других мерзостей вокруг. Все решили задолго до того, как он научился делать выводы.

Кто знает, как повернулась бы его жизнь, если бы он выбрал Слизерин. Раньше даже думать о таком казалось чем-то запретным. Но что плохого в достижении целей? Неужели лучше терпеть систему, где за долгие годы службы ты получаешь ворох издевательских шуток и недоверие начальства? Недоверие лучших друзей?

Чем дольше он обдумывал прошлое, вполглаза наблюдая за действиями Тома, тем сильнее злился. Раньше ему не позволяли злиться слишком долго. Ярость всегда была той частью, которую окружающие ассоциировали с пагубным влиянием Волдеморта. Но что если никакого влияния не было? Что если с самого начала они с Томом были единым целым, и ярость, направленная на мерзавцев, лжецов и любителей отсидеться в дальних рядах, была такой же важной частью, как милосердие или желание защитить слабых?

«Думай потише, Гарри, мне нужно закончить здесь», — попросил Том в холле Министерства перед выстроившимися в шеренгу аврорами, напротив которых стояло десять Пожирателей с палочками наготове.

«Я ненавижу их», — ответил Гарри, заставляя себя думать о ситуации, а не о прошлом.

«Они за все ответят, обещаю», — сказал Том.

Зеленые вспышки стали для Гарри аккомпанементом финала рабочего дня. Некоторым идти в будущее не позволяют мозгошмыги — не иначе. Раз они не видят будущего — оно не нужно им.

— Уберите тела, — приказал Том оставшимся в живых аврорам с Метками. — Я жду вас завтра на рабочих местах. Надеюсь, вам хватит ума явиться.

Из Министерства они вышли в Лондон, слились с толпой и нырнули сначала в незнакомый Гарри участок леса, а потом — к Хогсмиду.

«Мы выпьем, и ты вернешь себе контроль», — сказал Том.

«Почему Хогсмид?» — спросил Гарри.

«Много воспоминаний».

Еще до того, как они вошли в «Кабанью Голову», Гарри уже знал, что Том наложит чары, отводящие взгляд, на случайных посетителей, занятых своими делами, и Империо — на нового владельца паба. Паранойя, иногда оправданная, иногда — нет, была их общей чертой. Зачем рисковать, если можно подстраховаться?

Они взяли бутылку, стакан, выбрали место у окна. Том разглядывал пейзаж с минуту, а потом спросил:

— Не хочешь составить компанию?

«Как?»

— Попробую помочь, — сказал Том, ослабив галстук. Когда его пальцы коснулись шеи, Гарри понял разницу ощущений. Собственную кожу внутри чужого тела — дверь, которой раньше не видел.

Он встал, обошел стол и сел напротив Тома. Можно было достать из воздуха стакан — ему не требовалась даже трансфигурация. В ненастоящем мире можно взять сколько угодно ненастоящей посуды.

Том налил огневиски сначала в свой бокал, потом — в бокал Гарри.

— Больше не нужно глупых манипуляций, — сказал Гарри.

— Глупых? — улыбнулся Том.

— Любых. Тебе ведь хочется рассказать все — я это чувствую.

— Почти как тебе хочется секса.

— Низко.

— Разве? Я ведь не отказываюсь.

Расслабленная поза Тома подтверждала слова, а взгляд, направленный на губы Гарри, выгонял важные мысли.

— Сначала расскажи, — настоял Гарри, глотая огневиски.

— Все просто. Мне пришлось заново учиться ходить, говорить, использовать магию вместе с тобой. Ты получил письма, и я получил их. Ты выбрал Гриффиндор, и мне пришлось подниматься в башню по сотне раз за день. Квиддич, поцелуи Чжоу — мы все чувствовали вместе. Я знал, что нужно ждать, и учился. Ты ведь понимаешь, понимал уже давно, что мне следовало сдохнуть вместе с тобой?

— Волдеморт искал тебя, — сказал Гарри.

— Волдеморт и Дамблдор искали нас обоих, — добавил Том. — Нужно было пережить их всех, подготовиться к возвращению и шепнуть тебе, что время пришло. Ты был так рад, когда услышал мой голос в лесу.

— Я был напуган.

— Адреналин, предвкушение, — ответил Том, сделал еще один глоток огневиски и продолжил: — Ты не был напуган. Ты был готов. Чувствовал, что пора действовать. Я ведь дал тебе достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нашему общению?

— Ты мне скажи. — Гарри поставил стакан, обошел стол, запрыгнул на него, схватил Тома за галстук и притянул к себе, стараясь не затягивать узел слишком сильно.

— Я бы поставил выше ожидаемого.

— Профессор, вы слишком щедры. — Он наклонился, поцеловал Тома, чувствуя запах огневиски, опустил руку к поясу брюк и потянул вверх.

Том встал и подошел вплотную, избавляясь от галстука.

— Настолько, что проведу дополнительное занятие, — усмехнулся он, расстегивая пряжку. Лента пояса изогнулась ужом — Гарри не успел понять, что происходит, как его руки оказались стянуты за спиной. Он посмотрел на узел сзади, а когда обернулся к Тому — на них уже не было одежды.

— С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? — спросил Гарри, уперевшись стопой в грудь Тома.

— Потому что у тебя нет ни одной причины отказываться, — ответил Том. Поднес к лицу стопу Гарри и взял в рот большой палец.

— Ты что…

Том облизал стопу, щекоча, возбуждая, пугая, отпустил ногу и наклонился к губам Гарри:

— Все ненастоящее, кроме наших мыслей.

Гарри не мог выкинуть из головы, что его ноги грязные, хотя уже знал наверняка — все происходит внутри общей фантазии.

Том взял со стола бокал огневиски, прополоскал рот, и сказал:

— У тебя в голове так много вещей, от которых можно избавиться без сожалений, Гарри.

Новый поцелуй длился дольше обычного. Гарри хотел запомнить, чем отличаются губы и язык Тома от губ и языка Джинни. Запомнить, чтобы без сожалений избавиться от ненужных воспоминаний. Оставить в голове силу, уверенность и отсутствие запретов. Том целовал жадно и разрешал так же жадно целовать в ответ. Провоцировал, хватая за волосы, опускался к шее, а потом возвращался к губам.

Гарри почувствовал чужое желание отражением собственного. Не только он много лет сдерживал себя, опасаясь навредить любовнице. Том оставался немым свидетелем, не вмешивался и ничего не получал.

— Бери, — шепнул Гарри.

— Больше не страшно? — спросил Том.

«Нет», — ответил Гарри без слов, проверяя узел за спиной легким рывком. Тот не поддавался — сопротивление добавляло желания. Гарри никогда не чувствовал большей безопасности. Он закрыл глаза, улыбаясь, позволил Тому сжать член, положить вторую ладонь под задницу.

— Продолжать?

Гарри открыл глаза и нашел взглядом пошлую улыбку.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — Мелькнул, облизывая губы, язык.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, заглянул Тому в глаза, чувствуя, как скользят внутрь два пальца.

Закрывшись в душе, Гарри уже делал подобное, но без второго участника удовольствие ощущалось неполным. Ему даже некого было представлять. Зато теперь, чувствуя движение пальцев Тома, он был уверен, что хочет еще.

— Не спеши, — шепнул Том, но вопреки сказанному убрал ладонь с члена Гарри и положил на собственный. Вытащил пальцы, заставляя замереть в предвкушении, закинул его ногу себе на плечо, обнял за шею, не позволяя завалиться на спину.

Гарри вздрогнул, когда почувствовал горячий влажный член возле ануса. Иногда ему были неприятны даже пальцы, он приготовился к боли.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — снова спросил Том, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. Давление почти сразу сменилось болью, но не той, которую он ожидал. — Я не…

— Конечно, ты никогда не трахался так, — подтвердил Том. — Не умеешь, не можешь. Давай сразу перейдем к приятной части? Нам уже пришлось вытерпеть больше других.

Пальцами опираясь о столешницу, чувствуя член внутри, Гарри ждал, привыкая к боли, точно зная, что делать. Очередное фальшивое воспоминание Тома. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Злись, сколько хочешь, — сказал Том, медленно входя глубже. — Для тебя я сделал больше, чем для всех остальных волшебников, вместе взятых. Хочешь прочувствовать все целиком? Я устрою.

Боль, эхом долетающая до сознания, стала острой, как только Том договорил. Гарри дернул руки, пытаясь отодвинуться, и едва не упал на спину — его удерживала от падения рука Тома.

— Сволочь, — простонал Гарри.

— Не стану отрицать, — усмехнулся Том, наклонился для поцелуя, и когда их губы соприкоснулись — боль снова превратилась в идею о боли, от которой легко было отстраниться.

Бережные движения члена раздражали Гарри — удовольствие приходило слишком долго. Он устал ждать.

— Терпение переоценивают, — сказал Том, откликаясь на его мысли, и ускорил темп.

Движения стали резкими, поцелуи сменились укусами. Гарри почувствовал спиной прохладную стену, а его руки освободились от узла, теперь можно было опираться на плечи Тома. Бешеный темп подстегивал удовольствие — Гарри вцепился ногтями в кожу.

Вместе с острым экстазом, затопившим все белой вспышкой, он почувствовал под собой твердую поверхность стула. Все это время, пока в их сознании одно наслаждение сменялось другим, они сидели за столом, потягивая огневиски. Зачарованный владелец паба изредка бросал в их сторону взгляды, проверяя, не нужно ли принести чего-то еще, другие посетители не обращали внимания.

«Отдышись», — шепнул Том.

— Ты все подстроил, — ответил Гарри, глотая огневиски. — Подстроил даже мое опьянение. Долго тебе пришлось раскладывать фигуры на доске?

— Всю твою жизнь, — сказал Том с места напротив.

— Оно того стоило? Ты ведь был вынужден ждать, смотрел, как погибают Пожиратели Смерти. Ты видел, как я уничтожил Старшую Палочку.

— Цена не имеет значения, — ответил Том, глядя в окно — в сторону Хогвартса. — Важна победа, и я победил.

— Поздравляю.

Гарри допил огневиски, встал и прошел к выходу, вспоминая, сколько событий его жизни связано было с Хогсмидом. Они остались в прошлом и больше не вызывали ни ностальгии, ни желания вернуться в детство.

Они вышли из паба и пошли в сторону Хогвартса, чтобы взглянуть на замок. Том шел рядом с Гарри. Его руки были убраны в карманы, он держался на расстоянии пары шагов и смотрел вперед.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это ненормально? — спросил Гарри, когда они остановились вдали от замка, в шаге от защитного купола.

— Мы не совсем нормальны, Гарри, — Том прищурился. — Раньше Хогвартс был пределом моих мечтаний, — добавил он.

— Дом, — согласился Гарри, обернувшись к замку.

— Твой старший сын и твоя дочь не поймут, зачем ты поступил так. Но твой младший сын может понять. В любом случае, это уже не твое дело. Теперь мы сами по себе.

Гарри не о чем было волноваться. Другим — да, возможно, но не ему. Теперь он был по другую сторону. Теперь о нем следует беспокоиться людям вроде Гермионы. Министрам Магии других стран, аврорам — всем тем, на кого раньше он равнялся.

— Расслабься, — продолжил Том. — Мы заодно. Всегда были заодно. В детстве ты почти не слушал меня. Разве что тот момент со змеей в зоопарке… Помнишь? Было смешно. 

— Значит, это был ты? — спросил Гарри. — Мне казалось, я просто разозлился на кузена.

— Просто разозлился? — Тому стало смешно. — Твой кузен — мерзавец, каких поискать. Ты был в ярости. Я был в ярости. Мы весело пошутили. Таких моментов немного, но они есть. Я берегу их на случай, когда ты упираешься, отказываешься понимать важные вещи. 

— Ты помог мне убить Волдеморта, — сказал Гарри.

— Он проигрывал. Последователи ненавидели его. К тому же, — Том усмехнулся, — он решил избавиться от меня. 

— Ему нужен был я, — возразил Гарри.

— Ты так считаешь? Думаешь, он не видел, чем мы стали? Когда мы пришли в лес. Думаешь, он не понимал? 

— Значит, ты спас мне жизнь? — спросил Гарри.

— Мы в расчете, Мальчик-который-выжил-дважды. Теперь ты доверяешь мне. Мы — одно целое. Нет смысла обижаться на меня за то, что я взял на себя тяжелую часть. Мне хватит редких вылазок. Кое-что я продумал на годы вперед, и могу поделиться планами, но тебе ведь не интересна политика. 

— Одно целое, — повторил Гарри, зачарованный озарением, которое посетило его. Они с Томом умерли в Годриковой Впадине, и с тех пор существовали в теле погибшего мальчика, делили его всю жизнь. Настоящий Гарри — малыш, которого так сильно любила Лили Поттер, — так и не вырос. Вместо него появился Мальчик-который-выжил. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь, — удовлетворенно произнес Том и надолго замолчал. — Я всегда рядом.


End file.
